Awake
by KrystalFruit22
Summary: "Aang, come to bed." Katara's voice, smooth and silky called to him from the door and he had to admit it was almost too tempting, he could smell her, feel her softness contrasting starkly with the rough discomfort of the desk." Series of mature oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sooo, due to some encouragement from certain reviewers, I decided to post this =]. I'm only seventeen and have no actual experience in this field beyond some kissing and stuff, so bear with me if something here just isn't accurate. I thought it was alright though. I guess in this one Aang is about my age if not a little bit older, just because it's a cartoon/anime and they're allowed to be mature for their ages. So yeah, this is a lemon. Except, I tried not to make pornographic, rather...hm, tasteful? Idk. Basically, more "making love" than "screwing" or whatever. I hope you guys like it!**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Aang was exhausted. There was nothing he wanted more than to go back into his bedroom and curl up to sleep. But he couldn't, there was too much work to be done. Too many things to read and sign and write about, and not enough time. The hard wooden chair he sat on was beginning to make his back ache and he longed to lie down.

"Aang, come to bed." Katara's voice, smooth and silky called to him from the door, and he had to admit it was almost too tempting. But duty came before personal desire, it always did.

"I'll probably be done in an hour." He answered, barely stifling a groan at the prospect of another hour in this uncomfortable chair with his eyes drooping.

"You can finish another time." Before he'd even had time to take notice, Katara had come up from behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, her hair falling the back of his chair. He didn't dare turn around. That would be the end of him for sure. He could smell her, feel her softness contrasting starkly with the rough discomfort of the desk. She smelled clean, her hair tickling the bit of exposed skin his robe allowed. She kissed his cheek, sighing into his ear.

"Please." She beseeched. He bit his lip. _Spirits, why is she so hard to resist?_

"Katara." He groaned.

"I'm sorry. I want to come to bed, really, but this has to get done. I-" He stopped as Katara turned to stand in front of him so he could see her. Her hair was a brown cloud around her head and shoulders, and she wore a blue silken robe that tied around the waist and exposed just enough to make Aang's mouth water.

"Look." She started, and though he knew she was trying partly to seduce him, she was also serious, and he saw it in the concern in her gaze.

"I'll help you with whatever needs to get done tomorrow, I promise. I'll do whatever I have to to make it happen. But you deserve at least your nights to yourself, Aang." She told him, and suddenly, he didn't have nearly enough willpower to battle her logic.

"Alright." He sighed, giving her a small smile.

"I'm coming." Katara smiled triumphantly, taking his hand to guide him back to the room they shared. Upon arrival, Aang shut the door behind himself and his wife and stood in the middle of the room to undress. He hadn't bothered to even change out of the formal attire he'd worn to his meeting today, leaving him with entirely too many clothes on.

"Sit down." Katara murmured before he could even get his robe over his head. Aang was a bit confused, but sensed that now was not the time to question her. Besides, she sounded so gentle and loving. Only she, he decided, had the ability to sound that caring and that seductive at the same time. But it was okay. More than okay. So he sat on their bed, groaning contentedly, the soft surface so inviting. Katara smiled, and though it was as gentle a smile as her "sit down" had been, it was also equally seductive. She leaned over him so that the silk robe revealed she was wearing nothing underneath, and kissed him softly on the lips. He closed his eyes, relaxing into its depth and allowing himself to be soothed by his greatest pleasure. But then she broke away, trailing kisses along the side of his face until she reached his ear, which she nipped affectionately, blowing quiet breaths into it and making him moan softly.

"Aang…" She half whispered and half spoke, drawing out the single syllable longingly. He gulped, feeling his entire body heat up and a certain part of his lower anatomy respond accordingly.

"K-katara…" He answered as she trailed those feather soft lips down his neck to stop at his shoulder, which she pressed her face against, kissing along his collarbone as well while with her hands, she untied the sash that held his robe together and then the drawstring at the waistband of his pants. He gasped as the robe slipped off of him, leaving him bare-chested. Goosebumps formed on his torso, but not because he was cold. Katara kissed gently down his chest, every so often moving back up to place a kiss on his lips.

"Cold?" She asked softly. He gulped, he knew his face had to be cherry red by now and his pants very tented. He was waiting for her to pull away any minute now, to tease him and make him beg for her. But she didn't. He shook his head, and then, kneeling before him, she tugged at his pants, pushing them down.

"Katara-" He moved to stand up, to help her. He always felt bad if she did all the work. He didn't ever want her to feel like she was a concubine and he royalty. They were lovers, husband and wife, equals and it was just as much his duty to please her as it was for her to please him.

"Shhh, Aang." She hushed him gently, and looked him earnestly in the eyes, pushing him back down.

"Just let me." _I want to do this for you._ He read on her face and so he nodded, allowing his wife to resume her crouched position between his legs as she carefully tugged down his loose golden pants, kicking them impatiently out of the way before eying her next task. Aang's underwear revealed the bulge even more clearly and she smiled softly, always flattered that she alone was able to do this to him. His arousal, he had confessed to her once, was not only the result of her beauty, but a result of the mere fact that she had chosen him, that she cared and was willing to give herself to him this way. So she kissed around his abdomen and between his thighs, allowing her tongue to occasionally flick over the hot skin as she placed her hand over the bulge, rubbing it softly through the fabric. Aang gasped, arching into her touch.

"_Katara."_ He moaned.

"Ugh…" If it were any other man, Katara would never have even come this close. But the way Aang said her name, always a combination of both lust and genuine, caring love, made her want to dedicate herself to him this way. He deserved it, deserved all the pleasure in the world. And so she tugged too, at his underwear, sliding it down and tossing it in the same pile as his pants. She looked up at him, so handsome and strong, so powerful, but somehow so vulnerable, only for her. This man, Aang, was all hers. His face was flushed, blue tattoos curving handsomely around his body, lips slightly parted, eyes glazed with arousal, manhood protruding proudly between his legs. She wanted him. Placing her hands on his thighs, Katara tilted herself upwards to meet his lips once more before she whispered softly in his ear.

"I love you." Aang leaned his forehead against her shoulder, bowing in his own way to her.

"I love you too, Katara." She wasted no more time.

"Could you…" She gestured to his legs, a soft blush settling on her cheeks.

"Oh." He too, turned a shade redder as he spread his legs, allowing his wife to return to her kneeling position between them. She touched him gently, reverently, closing her fist around his shaft and running the tip of her thumb over the head. He gasped in pleasure, a loud moan escaping his quivering lips.

"Oh, Katara…" Her other hand just as gently moved to stroke his sack, feeling the shaft in her hand grow warmer and harder with ever caress she bestowed upon him. His breaths soon became pants, and he closed his eyes, his hips bucking involuntarily forward. Deciding it would be borderline cruelty to make him wait any longer, Katara leaned forward, placing several kisses along her husband's arousal before taking it into her mouth, stroking it with her tongue and tracing the blue arrows on his legs with her finger tips. He let out a strangled moan, tossing his head backwards in pleasure.

"Katara…oh spirits, Katara…" He gasped out, panting heavily._ That feels so good._

He bucked his hips again, arching his back. Every time, he was reminded of how it seemed almost impossible to feel this good. She moved slightly sideways, leaning her head against his left thigh affectionately as he reached down to stroke her hair in gratitude. He wanted to kiss her, wanted to make her feel this way, wanted to give her the whole world because she deserved every inch of it. She continued massaging him with her tongue, feeling his whole body's temperature increase with arousal.

"I love you so much." He panted, feeling a familiar tightening in his sack and knowing that he didn't have much time left.

"Katara…" he groaned.

"I'm going to-" But she looked up at him with those lovely blue eyes, and he stopped. _I know._ They said. _Just let me._ And so he did, closing his eyes and fisting his hands in the sheets covering the bed to brace himself.

"Ugh….oh…Katara!" His whole world exploded into hot, throbbing pleasure as he finally released, spilling into Katara. When he opened his eyes again, she was still there, even as she allowed him to fall from between her lips, resting her head on his lap with a soft smile shaping her mouth. Aang blushed profusely. It wasn't the first time, but this never ceased to give him the feeling of new-ness and excitement and wonder…and a sense of indebtedness.

"Here." He said hurriedly, bending a small stream of water out of thin air like she'd taught him and dropping it into a glass that sat on the bedside table for her to drink. She smiled, accepting his offer with a soft "you didn't have to." It was only after she'd finished her water that he truly realized that he was completely naked and she still clothed in that silken robe. He helped her up from between his legs, half lifting her onto their bed. The robe she wore brushed against his skin as he did so and he marveled again at its softness, but recalled that it wasn't nearly as soft as what he knew was beneath.  
"You're incredible, Katara." He told her sincerely, bending forwards to kiss her lips and to wrap his arms around her, bringing her closer. Before he could speak anymore however, she straddled him, pressing him back against the headboard of the bed and pushing her hips against his, causing his arousal to return almost instantly. He moaned, feeling the wetness of her undergarments and suddenly needing to be so much closer, needing to return what she had just given him. So he pulled back, tugging gently at the sash that held her robe around her and gazing into her eyes in a request for permission. She smiled softly and nodded, blushing as he pushed the robe off of her shoulders and then off of her completely, tossing it next to his own clothes. He kissed her cheek, trailing his lips over the side of her face and pushing her hair out of the way to whisper in her ear.

"You're so beautiful." Now it was her turn to blush, and melt against her husband in pleasure.

"Only for you." She promised.

"Only you, my Avatar." Her hands moved over his back, fingers stroking the arrow and causing him to shudder in contentment.

"Aang." He told her.

"Say Aang, Katara…" He pleaded, kissing down her neck and then across her chest, dipping almost to her breasts before she stopped him. He looked up, afraid he'd done something wrong. She almost instantly showed him he hadn't, she was breathing heavily, and her eyes were hazy with both lust and love.

"I know." It took him a moment to remember what he had just said to her.

"I know you like Aang better. But sometimes I just remember how strong and powerful you are and…I only mean it as a compliment." Aang smiled.

"I take it as a compliment. But one of the things I love most about you is that you've always cared about Aang and not the powers. I love it when you call me anything…but could you…" he stopped here, seeming unsure.

"Could I…?" Katara prompted.

"Call me your Aang? That's what I value most about myself, being yours." His hands rested on her shoulders, his eyes shining with all the love he had to give. Katara smiled, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Alright. Come here, _my Aang." _She used the same silky voice that had gotten him here in the first place, and he beamed, feeling her place several kisses over his broad shoulders and one long, lasting one on his lips which he returned with unbridled enthusiasm. Before she could pull completely away for air though, Aang pushed her gently backwards so she lay against the pillows on the headboard, and dipped his mouth to where he'd left off, kissing between his wife's breasts and then over them, allowing his tongue to brush against her tanned skin and feeling her breath catch in her lungs.

"Aang…" She panted. His lips were now even lower, kissing her stomach in worship.

"You're so perfect." He told her between kisses, one hand gently caressing her breast.

"You are." She managed to reply, moaning when his lips returned to her bosom, his face nuzzling affectionately against the soft mounds, his chest rising and falling heavily with each breath.

"I love you so much." He answered, placing a last kiss on her cheek before looking deeply into his beloved's eyes. She took one of his hands and laced it with her own, looking up at him and smiling.

"You didn't have to do this for me." She whispered.

"What I did earlier…I wasn't asking for you to return it. I just wanted you to feel good."

"It felt wonderful." Aang caressed Katara's cheek with his free hand, their chests touching.

"But you deserve to feel good too. More than I do." And before Katara could argue, he'd resumed his path down to her abdomen, where his hot breath tickled her skin for a few moments before he looked up, silently asking for permission. She nodded and just as she had done for him, he slid off the last remaining piece of clothing, leaving both of them completely bare. Then, he kissed tenderly around her entrance, hearing her gasp in pleasure and moan out his name.

"Aang…" She said longingly.  
"My Aang." Heart swelling with love for her, Aang parted her folds with his fingers, placing a single kiss in her now very wet center before he felt her hand rest on his, stopping him. He looked up, puzzled until he caught her gaze. He saw the invitation in her eyes, but she spoke it regardless.

"Take me, Aang." He felt himself shiver in sheer anticipation and was reminded strongly of their wedding night, the first night of their coming together this way. The first time he'd made love to Katara, the only woman he would ever love. He nodded, carefully settling himself between her legs and steadying himself over her, preparing both of them.

"I love you." He told her, kissing her forehead.

"So, so much." She smiled.

"I love you too." _Ready?_ She nodded her affirmation at him, and felt him push carefully inside. She winced slightly. It wasn't her first time, but they hadn't been married for even half a year and with Aang so busy, they hadn't had a great deal of time for their love making to become regular, much to both of their dismays. Aang stilled within her, waiting patiently and placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked tenderly, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine. You're wonderful, Aang, you know that?" He accepted the compliment, kissing her soundly.

"Only for you, my Katara." She answered him with a small thrust of her hips, encouraging him to continue what he had started. He nodded, beginning a pace that Katara soon found herself lost in. He felt so good, so close, so with her that she couldn't help but fall in love with him all over again. His chest pressed against hers as he thrust rhythmically into her, his breathing becoming heavier as it had when she'd knelt between his legs to pleasure him earlier.

"Katara…" He moaned her name into her ear again and again, bark arching with pleasure as he went faster, more desperately. She felt so good, so right, as though they were made to fit together perfectly this way. Her chest rose and fell with each breath she took, pressing against his.

"Oh spirits, Aang…" She answered his moans with her own, pressing herself against him and looking up into his eyes. He thrust deeper still and she wrapped her arms firmly around him, tracing that tattoo over and over and making him shake with pleasure.

"Only for you, Aang" She told him as his breaths became more labored. He was close, she could feel it, and so was she.

"Only for you…" He pushed into her harder, but still so gently, drowning himself inside of her and taking her down with him. This was heaven, it couldn't be anything else, it just couldn't.

"Aang….oh…Aang…Aang!"  
"Katara!" He released hot inside of her, filling her with his warmth and collapsing, sweating and shaking on top of her as she climaxed only seconds after, gasping loudly and clutching Aang as close as he could get. She didn't mind his weight on top of her as they lay together in the moments after their lovemaking, rather, she found it comforting, soothing. Aang was here with her, so present and alive and _real _that it made her want to sob for joy.

"That was amazing." She breathed to him when he lifted is head to look at her with a shy smile. She stroked the arrow tattoo on his head, smiling tiredly.

"_You_." He squeezed her hand.

"Are amazing." Katara traced absent minded patterns on her husband's chest, marveling at just how much she loved this handsome young man.

"Aang." She murmured thoughtfully after a moment of quiet caresses.

"Hmm?" He answered lovingly, combing his fingers through her hair, ever in wonder at its softness. He stifled a yawn, suddenly feeling even tireder than he had been before this started, but much happier.

"If I…get pregnant. What then?" Aang smiled at her.

"That would be incredible." He murmured, his hand moving to caress her bare side.

"Mmm. Do you have any special avatar abilities that can tell sooner?" She asked hopefully. Aang laughed softly.

"I don't think so. I mean, maybe Roku would visit me because of the whole special last airbender case thing, but I don't know. You're gonna be the one carrying it, so it only seems fair that you'd know first." Katara gazed lovingly at her husband, watching his eyes droop slightly as she absentmindedly traced the tattoo from his elbow to the back of his hand.

"Yeah. Well…there's time. I think it would have your eyes…" She trailed off, but when her eyes fell again on Aang, his were closed, his chest rising and falling peacefully in slumber. She smiled and curled next to him, kissing his forehead lovingly before allowing her own eyes to close as she drifted to sleep.


	2. Warmth

**A/N: Happy birthday SummerSweetheart! This is one of my longest pieces ever, so I hope you enjoy it :). You're the only one of my reviewers that read & reviewed every chapter even before my gynormous hiatus, so for that you definitely deserve a story dedicated to you :D. I hope your birthday was fantastic. To everyone else, I hope you like this too ^^.**

**I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

* * *

"Mind if I join you?" Aang turned around with a smile to find his new wife standing behind him in nothing but the undercloths she had taken to wearing in place of her old wrappings, thanks to Ty Lee taking her shopping in the Fire Nation capitol shortly after the end of the war. She had decided the more modern undergarments were much easier to take on and off, as well as move around in.

"Of course not, my lady." Katara laughed lightly as she stepped in next to her husband, sinking into the welcoming warmth and letting out a sigh of pleasure. The warm water not only allowed her to be immersed in her element, but soothed her muscles and joints, which felt entirely wonderful after weeks of being on her feet almost constantly preparing for her and Aang's wedding.

"It must be great to be royal…to have this any time you wanted." She commented wistfully, absently swirling a stream of water with her fingertips as they skirted playfully over her husband's thigh. Aang sighed.

"Tell me about it. But I guess if you're a good royal, like Zuko, you wouldn't get to use it as much as you'd probably like. Ruling a nation the right way takes up most of your time." Katara nodded in agreement, closing her eyes for a moment. Though she sympathized with Zuko, the world's troubles were the last thing on her mind right now. No, this afternoon was for her and Aang. She still felt partially immersed in a dream-like state after marrying him just last week. It all seemed so surreal, far too good to be true, as it often did with him. It was like…walking in the clouds. Privately, the waterbender wondered if this was a common effect of falling in love with an airbender, or if it was simply one of the many incredible things only Aang had the power to make her feel. It didn't truly matter either way though. She loved Aang, and he loved her too, and that was more than enough to make her happy.

Suddenly though, a warm splash of water on her face awakened her from her semi-conscious state, causing her eyes to snap open just in time to see Aang's feet kicking before disappearing beneath the surface of the pool. She rolled her eyes, watching his tattooed body as he swam in a small circle around the perimeter of the pool. _Oh, I'll get you for that. _She waited patiently for her husband to come up for air, smiling when his head crowned from the surface.

"Oh Aang." She called in her sweetest voice that she knew he couldn't resist. As planned, he beamed at her and splashed back to her side.

"Yes?" Katara said nothing, only leaned over and kissed him soundly on the mouth, cupping his face in her palms. He sighed contentedly, wrapping his arms around her waist to caress her sides. It was all the waterbender could do to not lose herself in the moment as he stared heavily into her eyes when they parted. She'd always found his eyes so entrancing...perhaps because they were the first ones she'd ever seen that weren't the usual water tribe blue...Mentally, she smacked herself. She was losing focus. With one swipe of her arm, she summoned a small wave to cover Aang as he was still staring at her, causing him to – _almost- _Katara thought with frustration topple off of his feet. Instead of retorting with another splash however, Aang merely asked in an equally sweet, innocent voice

"Is that a challenge, my love?" He was grinning at her in that devlishly mischievous way that almost made her want to forget about getting her revenge. She gulped.

"Maybe." She forced her voice to stay level, and Aang smiled.

"You're on." Before Katara could get into a defensive stance, he had frozen her feet to the bottom of the pool and swiftly made his way to her side again. He took her gently by the hands and leaned his forehead against hers, looking deeply into her eyes again. _Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't look at him…_ She recited to herself, willing herself not to get lost in him and cave completely. The hot water had easily melted the ice around her feet now, the steam shrouding both of them in a warm haze. But somehow, she couldn't find it in her to move.

"Katara…" He said softly, almost pleadingly, besseching her to pay attention to him. _Don't look at him…_but then he dipped his head slightly, nuzzling her nose with his. She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. _Why are you so charming? _Unfortunately, this move only served to further his already increasing advantage over her as he took advantage of her temporary blindness and lowered his head to her face. "I love you." He told her seriously in a way that made her shiver. His voice was low and soft, and then he leaned over to kiss the side of her face, trailing his lips from her ear over her cheek and jaw, and then her neck…

"Aang." She gasped, tilting her head backwards against her own will. She felt him smirk against her skin and she silently cursed herself for giving in, her knees trembling just slightly. It just wasn't fair, he _knew_ that spot was sensitive. And he was taking full advantage of it. "Ugh…" She groaned. He pulled back, causing her to open her eyes, her breathing heavy. Aang was grinning at her. She was severely tempted to splash him again, to do something, but she couldn't bring herself to. Instead, she let out a shaky sigh and pressed herself closer to him. Rather than boasting his victory as she half expected him to though, Aang only gave her an affectionate peck on the cheek and returned his lips to their previous spot, kissing her neck and nipping lightly at her collarbone. She gasped in pleasure, leaning in to the contact and wrapping her arms around him, fingers pressing into his back. She felt her legs grow less steady by the second, and before long she was wobbling in the waist deep water, staying upright only because she was holding onto Aang, whose warm breath and lips and tongue were driving her out of her mind. He seemed to notice this, for he pulled away briefly to help her sit down on the submerged ledge of the hottub they had both been seated on before any of this started. She leaned back into the water and against the edge, allowing Aang to climb on top of her so that he was kneeling on the ledge.

"You win." He breathed in her ear. She drew back, surprised.

"Me?" Aang only nodded.

"Without even trying. Every time. You know I can't resist you." He said easily. Katara smiled, face flushed as she wrapped her legs around her husband's waist, pulling him ever closer.

"Good." She told him. "I don't think I could've held out any longer." And looking into her eyes, Aang knew she was being truthful. Never breaking his gaze, Katara guided her husband's hands around her back so that he could undo the ties that held the fabric covering her breasts together.

"Here?" He asked softly. "Are you sure?" Katara only nodded, kissing him deeply. It felt almost surreal for her to have this freedom now. She could love Aang whenever she wanted, however she wanted, and nothing was going to stop them from being together. And she couldn't help but want to take full advantage of it every time the opportunity presented itself. It felt almost too good to be true for him as well, as he was quite frequently busy with various avatar-related duties and was used to being limited when it came to being able to indulge in what he enjoyed most. Now, he finally had the time, the means, and the permission to touch, enjoy, love Katara as much as he pleased. And it felt incredible. He couldn't remember ever feeling so…warm. But it was a comfortable warmth. The steam, the blend of air and water, from the small pool seemed to be urging him an Katara closer together, and he wasn't about to fight that pull.

"Aang, Katara, we've gotta meet Sokka for-" Aang's fingers stilled and both benders whipped around to see none other than the Fire Lord standing at the entrance to the room.

"Oh, spirits! I'm sorry I…um…oh jeeze you're…I'll see you two in a bit, maybe." Zuko exclaimed, flushing a deep red and turning in the other direction to leave as quickly as he'd come. Both lovers were also red faced and mortified even as the door closed. _Zuko always did have the worst timing._ Katara thought darkly to herself, frustrated. _Why now?_ But her thoughts were interrupted as Aang tugged on her hand gently.

"C'mon." He murmured. "We'd better go see what he wants."

* * *

That night, Katara couldn't sleep. It was a perfectly quiet, still, clear night that was for once undisturbed by pressing worries or anxieties about the coming days, but try as she might, the waterbender could not find rest when she closed her eyes. Instead, her lids twitched even as she did her best to lay still and coax her mind and body to drift away. Thanks to Zuko, they never _had_ gotten to finish what they'd started in the hot tub earlier that day. Katara knew logically of course, that it wasn't Zuko's fault. To be honest, she wasn't even angry with him. She was more upset that she'd put herself in that situation knowing how easy it would be for someone to walk in and ruin it. She shifted, sleep still evading her. Normally, Aang's breathing would help lull her to sleep, but she could tell he was not asleep either for he was doing his best to be quiet, breathing through his nose at a less regular and audible rhythm than he did when he slept. She knew he was thinking about what they'd missed earlier as well, but with Zuko's interruption the mood between them had gone quickly from passionate to embarrassed and timid, and, much to both of their chagrins, had stayed that way for the remainder of the day. But Katara was tired of it. She didn't have the patience to wait for sleep to come and erase the awkward tension between herself and Aang.

"I can't sleep." She said abruptly. She felt the bed shake slightly as Aang laughed, turning over to face her.

"Neither can I. I guess…we should be more careful in the future, huh?" He seemed relieved that she'd spoken, and they both felt the tension already beginning to ease.

"You know it's impossible for me to be careful around you. I can be careful _with_ you, like after Ba Sing Se, but I did warn you that resisting you when you're…like that is way too hard." Aang chuckled and they were silent for a moment.

"Come with me." He requested suddenly, sitting up and hopping out of the bed with a slight gust of wind. Katara sat up as well, puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" Despite her confusion, she couldn't help but smile warmly as Aang's eyes sparkled at her excitedly in the dark, inviting her to do as he asked. And she did trust him more than anyone…Before she even had the chance to swing her legs off of the edge of the mattress though, Aang had swept her into his arms bridal style.

"I'll show you." He grinned, and before Katara knew it they were flying down the halls of the palace to the courtyard that led to Appa's newly built bison stable. Zuko had had it built just for the purpose of Aang's frequent visits so that he and his very recognizable animal guide could get in and out of the palace without having to worry about being swarmed by crowds, for which both the avatar and his bison were very grateful. Appa was still awake, as sky bison, according to Aang, only slept approximately five hours each day. Normally, Katara would have asked where on earth here they were going as her husband hadn't given her the faintest clue and it was nighttime, but as Aang lifted her onto Appa's head, something told her that tonight, she didn't need to know. She trusted Aang and was in absolutely no mood to argue with him as she knew that if she did ask where he was taking her, he would merely give her that irresistible grin of his and tell her it was a surprise. So, as Appa took off as quietly as a giant bison could, they rode together in silence. Aang hadn't even bothered to put a shirt on however, so Katara knew they couldn't be going terribly far. Sure enough, after a mere ten minute flight, Aang landed the bison on a secluded hillside not far from the palace. The area was shrouded with large, leafy, tropical trees that the moon shone through, and as Aang helped his wife off of Appa's back, she heard a familiar gurgling noise that told her they were near a source of water.

"C'mon." Aang said softly, extending his hand. Katara took it without hesitation, following him through the trees until they reached a small, bubbling spring.

"Ohh…" She breathed, realization dawning on her. She blushed deeply but smiled as they both climbed into the pool, finding it just as warm and comfortable as the one in Zuko's palace. Then, Aang leaned in and kissed her deeply, the light of the moon shimmering on the water, the night quiet except for the quiet trickling of the small stream that flowed into and out of the hot spring and the chirping of cricket flies in the background. With a stomp of his foot, Aang earthbended a small bench in the rock at the edge of the spring and Katara stumbled backwards onto it, never breaking the kiss. _No one will find us here._ She thought to herself, shivering with pleasure as Aang's lips travelled down her throat to the area just above her breasts, kissing along her collarbone and upper rib cage. She arched towards him, finding herself gasping his name and soon aching to return the favor.

"Aang." She said firmly at last.

"Mmm?" He stopped, looking at her with those big gray eyes that despite everything they'd been through and all they'd done together, still looked the same way they had on the day they'd first met. Just looking at him made her feel as though she didn't have enough room in her to hold all the love she felt for the airbender. This incredible person who was so kind and so gentle even after losing everything. Who would never, ever hurt her. She smiled, eyes filling with tears of happiness. How was it that this wonderful person wanted her? "What's wrong?" He asked, reaching out to carefully touch her shoulder. Even though he'd just kissed her quite intimately for several long moments, Katara still found herself electrified by even the smallest touch of his hand. It was incredible, really, how she normally enjoyed a great deal of self control and a degree of pride but with Aang…with Aang, he could give her even the smallest of compliments or the lightest of touches and she would completely melt.

"You're just perfect, you know that?" She breathed, leaning close to kiss his cheek. His eyes were closed when she pulled back, the most content of smiles on his lips.

"Katara…do you have any idea how much that means to me?" He was whispering despite the fact that no one was around. Instead of answering, Katara only kissed him again, lips wandering over every inch of his face before making their way down to his chest and his shoulders and his hands…

"I mean it." She told him between heated kisses, feeling his breathing and his heart rate pick up as her hands wrapped around his back. "Turn around for a moment." She requested gently. He obeyed.

"Why…?"

"I just wanna…" She didn't finish, too distracted, too caught up in Aang. She ran her fingers from the tip of the arrow on his forehead all the way down to the small of his back, causing him to shudder. _Those handsome tattoos of his. _

"Katara…" He groaned her name as she used her waterbending to trace the arrows on his legs and feet as well. He bowed his head, bracing himself on the ledge of the spring for support. The waterbender couldn't wait any longer. She leaned over her husband's shoulder so that their cheeks rubbed together and then turned him gently around as she took his place against the edge of the pool, the moonlight filtering through the warm steam only serving to make him look more appealing to her as her eyes scanned his body up and down. He simply looked at her for a moment, eyes shining with adoration as he silently asked her permission. _Now?_ He seemed to say, and she nodded in response.

"Please, Aang…" She whispered and he didn't hesitate to come closer.

"You know…you're about the most perfect thing I've ever seen too." He told her, kissing her forehead and reaching out to touch her hair reverently. "Spirits, you're so beautiful." Even though she'd heard it from him so many times before, Katara couldn't help but blush warmly and give a shy smile, looking down.

"I love you so much, Aang…" She murmured as he rested his forehead against hers. And this time when he nuzzled her nose, she didn't shut her eyes or try to resist.

"I love you too. More than anything." He tucked a strand of hair lovingly behind her ear before kissing her heatedly. She felt his stiff warmth pressing between her legs and she sighed softly against his lips, deciding to make the first move as she slid his pants off for him and tossed them out of the spring so that the water lapped at his bare thighs. He returned the favor, untying the cloth that covered her breasts that she'd begun using in favor of her old chest bindings thanks to a shopping trip in the Fire Nation Ty Lee had taken her on- and then her undergarments, leaving both of them unclothed in the moonlight. Small droplets of water settled on their exposed skin from the steam, Aang kissing away the ones on Katara's shoulders as they moved still closer together.

"Aang…I-I…" She pleaded. He nodded and she felt him push gently, oh so carefully into her so as not to hurt her. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. _Finally._ That small, seemingly simple motion was enough to relieve all the tension that had built up during the day and Katara couldn't have been more grateful. Aang rested his head on her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck to kiss her again, sucking lightly at the skin just below her jaw as he began a steady rhythm within her. "Oh…Aang…" She groaned. She bucked her hips against him, urging him to continue. He kissed her sweetly on the cheek and smiled fondly at her, catching her gaze again as she wrapped her legs around his waist as she had back at Zuko's palace. Only this time, no one was going to interrupt them. Taking his hand, she placed it on her breast, inviting him to touch her. She wanted him now more than ever, all of him, and she never wanted him to stop. "You're so wonderful…" She sighed. Aang only gave her that loving smile that made her go weak at the knees.

"Only for you, my forever girl." He murmured. She rested her forehead on his shoulder, feeling his breathing grow heavy as he pushed deeper inside of her, both of their heartbeats picking up as the feeling only intensified. He moaned softly, closing his eyes as they continued to make love, the warm water both relaxing and stimulating him in the same way he knew they must be doing for Katara. He thrust as deep into his wife, the only woman he'd ever loved, the only one he ever could love, as he could and she gasped, groaning out his name in a long breath. The heat between them was only intensifying as he continued his steady pace, and it was all he could do to not close his eyes and faint with the pleasure they shared. But he didn't ever want to stop, didn't ever want to be without this wonderful woman whom he loved more than anything. "Katara…" He moaned loudly. She arched her back in response, prompting him to increase his pace. She was gripping him so tightly that they could have been one being, and he was completely lost in her. He knew he couldn't last much longer. With several more thrusts, he felt her tighten around him and his world seemed to shatter into hot shards of pleasure.

"Katara-!" He half cried half gasped out her name, hearing her call out his own as he released inside of her, filling both of them with the heat. She kissed him soundly, and then finally slackened her grip on him, allowing him to relax against the stone ledge she sat on as they both fought to catch their breaths. For a moment, they simply lay together, Katara's head on her husband's shoulder and their fingers laced together. Then, she opened her eyes to look into his, giving him a tired smile.

"Hey." She breathed, squeezing his hand. He blushed softly, eyes alight.

"Hey." He answered, his voice low but affectionate as he reached over to twirl a lock of hair around his finger. She yawned and he smiled lovingly at her. "Did I tire you out?" He asked playfully, quirking an eyebrow. She laughed.

"Oh, I never get tired of you. You know that. It's just late." Aang nodded, using what felt like all of his willpower to stand up.

"I know." He helped her out of the hot spring and bended both of them dry. "We can sleep on Appa tonight and get back to the palace in the morning." Together, husband and wife made their way back to the clearing where Aang had left Appa and wasted no time in curling up on his massive tail. The airbender took his wife into his arms, holding her close to him as the cricket flies chirped in the trees.

"Aang?" Katara asked softly just as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for this. You really are the best thing that's ever happened to me." She told him sincerely. For a minute, Aang's eyes seemed to haze over, but he shook his head and blinked quickly.

"I couldn't be any of what I am without you. Spirits, I love you so much." He breathed.

"I love you too, Aang." At last, she closed her eyes. Only this time, there was nothing stopping her from drifting off into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Boredom

It was rare when Katara found herself busy while Aang was for once free. But it wasn't a bad kind of busy, at least not in her eyes. Sokka and Suki were expecting their first child and Katara was working on sewing a pair of little boots for it. She was excited to be an aunt, though she knew Sokka was a little nervous about being a father. Not that she could blame him. Parenting was an enormous responsibility. Katara had to admit that even the simple task of sewing these boots was time consuming, and Aang noticed. He had returned from a meditation session half an hour or so ago, and was now feeling incurably bored. This condition was only made worse by the fact that the usual solution to his boredom wasn't paying him any attention, and it was all he could do to wait patiently for her to finish. That, however, appeared to be a ways away. And he'd been waiting for what he could've sworn was over an hour…maybe all Katara needed, he thought as he glanced at her, her brow furrowed in concentration, was a little distraction. He smiled, scooting closer to his wife so that their thighs were touching. She gave no indication whatsoever that she'd even felt it however, her hands continuing to move methodically as she focused on her task. Aang, however, would not be deterred so easily. There was something about the tension in her face that made him want to kiss it all away. So, he leaned over and kissed her cheek sweetly, gently stroking a lock of her hair as he pulled away. She turned towards him and he grinned his most charming grin, thinking he'd captured her attention.

"I'm busy Aang, not now." She told him gently, but with firmness. Aang's shoulders slumped. He sat back against the pillows for a moment, but his moment of defeat didn't last long. If anything, her ignoring him only made him more eager to break her concentration and shift her focus to him. Now, it was a challenge. And Aang had learned to never back down from challenges.

"Katara…" He said longingly, his voice low and soft. Her eyes remained on her work. Aang only took this as a signal that he wasn't quite close enough, and dipped his head towards her, brushing his lips over her ear and nibbling gently, blowing breaths of warm air into it. "Please…" He begged. He felt her skin grow rather warm beneath his ministrations, and for just a second, her eyes flicked over to his before she pushed him gently away.

"I told you, Aang, not now. Be patient or I'll keep doing this all night."

"But Katara…I'm so bored. And you've been working on this for hours." He groaned. He gazed at her with big, sorrowful eyes and for a moment, his wife's features softened. _Yes._ Aang tried to kiss her and his lips were just about to touch hers when she pressed her palm flat against his chest and pushed him away again. He groaned beseechingly and gave her his best polar bear dog puppy face, but this time, she only returned it with a hardened stare. _Darn._ "Don't give me that face." She warned.

"Or what?" Aang pressed.

"Or I'll start another pair of boots after this one and stay up doing them tomorrow night too." Aang sighed. So close. Still, now that he'd gotten into this competition with her, he couldn't very well lose. No, he had to break her concentration somehow, had to get her attention. He was reminded then slightly of his twelve year old self trying to ride elephant koi to impress her. He shook his head. He'd learned since then. Then, he had an idea. He bit back a smirk and carefully ever so slowly lowered his hand to Katara's knee, stroking the smooth skin with his thumb.

"Aang." She said warningly, not looking up from her sewing.

"You said to not give you the face, you didn't say I couldn't touch you." He said innocently. "Or can you not focus like this?" He knew the effect these words would have on her even before she answered him. "Is me touching you too much of a distraction?" His voice was low and gentle, just how he knew she liked it best. He slid his hand further up her thigh, pausing to stroke her smooth skin.

"No." She said as firmly as she could manage, though her complexion reddened considerably.

"Kay…" Aang whispered, continuing his slow, deliberate path, pushing up the satin skirt of her pale blue nightdress. He could feel her pulse quickening beneath his palm and grinned to himself. He _would_ win this. He reached her hip, purposefully avoiding the area between her legs and brushed gently over the skin there, pushing the skirt up so it exposed the bottom of her stomach. His fingers travelled over her stomach and he caressed her side lovingly, thoroughly enjoying the feel of her lovely tanned skin under his touch before he moved on, reaching her chest and skimming as lightly as he could over her bosom before removing his hand from under the nightdress so he could begin again from the top, touching her neck and collarbone before lowering his face to the area, kissing her shoulders and upper chest, nuzzling her affectionately and sucking gently on her neck. She gasped and he smiled against her skin, one hand once again resting on her hip to stroke her lower stomach.

"I love you, Katara…" He breathed longingly into her ear. At last, she shifted, lifting her eyes slyly to his and giving him a small smile.

"You're way too impatient, you know that?" Aang beamed as she set down her sewing at last, cupping his face in her hands. He shrugged.

"It's not my fault you're so hard to wait for." Katara answered him with a deep, satisfying kiss that left him breathless, loosening the drawstring on his pants to find that they were already tented with a familiar hardness beneath. She skimmed over it with the palm of her hand, not breaking her eye contact with Aang as she watched his face redden. She straddled him, kissing him soundly once more as she caressed his face, nuzzling his cheek when they parted.

"Aang…" she breathed into his ear, much as he had done to her just minutes earlier.

"Mmmm…" he groaned. But just as he was about to wrap his arms around her to kiss her again, she had hopped nimbly off of the bed and made her way to the door. "Katara!" Aang exclaimed, feeling quite robbed. Hadn't he just won?

"If you want it so bad…you'll have to come and get it." She smirked, before turning and running out of the door. _Oh, it's on._ Aang hopped out of the bed as well, quick as a flash before tripping on his pants and nearly falling, having forgotten that Katara had already conveniently undone the drawstring that held them up. Impatiently, he kicked them off completely and sprinted into the hallway, finding Katara already far ahead of him.

"I'm gonna get you!" He called, determined to do just that.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Naked?" She challenged. He still wore his undergarments, but for Katara, it was close enough as she took off again, nearly skidding as she rounded a corner. Aang followed the sound of her laughter, quickly becoming wrapped up in the thrill of the chase as he pursued her as quickly as an airbender possibly could. He gained on her rapidly, though she was quick, he, as an airbender, was quicker. She skidded around another corner, but cried out as she tripped, pitching forward and expecting to fall…but she never hit the floor. Aang, with a burst of wind launched himself towards her and caught her in his arms.

"Gotcha." He said softly. Katara sighed, giving him a sultry stare with her lovely blue eyes. "Mmm, fine. I'm not walking all the way back though…all that running tired me out. Do you think you'd be able to give me a lift, oh gracious avatar?" The innocent question combined with the amused, suggestive look in his wife's eyes was enough to make Aang melt completely inside and he knew she could have asked him to do anything and he would have had no choice but to submit to her every whim.

"But of course, my lady. Anything for you." Though she knew he was playing along, the look in his eyes told Katara he meant what he also genuinely meant what he was saying and she felt herself fall into a similar longing as he adjusted his arms around her and began to carry her back to their bedroom. When he arrived, he laid Katara gently on the bed and got up to shut the door, only to be stopped by her voice.

"It doesn't matter Aang, we're the only ones here." She told him, rolling onto her side. "Come here." In his enamored state, there was no way Aang could have refused her even if he'd wanted to. So he approached her, climbing over her so that he knelt over her legs, feeling quite triumphant as he caught sight of the boots she'd temporarily put aside. He knew she'd finish them later…but well…that was later. Now, he'd finally won her attention.

"You know…." She murmured as she pushed his undergarments down rather impatiently so that they slipped off of him to fall on the bed. "It was kind of nice to hear you begging like that. It's almost too bad you're too hard to resist for it to last long." Aang chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess that makes two of us." Katara hummed in agreement, arching up towards her husband so that he could slip her nightdress over her head, leaving both of them nude. Aang acted immediately, dipping his head down to kiss along his wife's upper chest and then her breasts, caressing her stomach with one hand and her breast with the other, feeling her press herself closer to him and gasp out his name in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around him, pushing her hips against his, causing his manhood to swell further. Then, she squirmed out from under him and pushed him down onto his back so that she was on top, straddling his hips.

"Katara…" he panted, his voice husky and heavy with desire. His wife answered him by wrapping her legs around his waist and nuzzling his neck, kissing upwards towards his ears and stroking the tattoo that ran the length of his spine.

"I love you so, so much, Aang…" She breathed, reaching down to ever so gently brush her fingers over his manhood, causing his breath to hitch. He felt his chest swell with joy and desire at the combination of the powerful touch and even more powerful words. This, he knew, was more than he could ever want.

"I love you too, more than you know." His fingers tangled themselves in her hair as he kissed her, drinking her in completely. It was almost all he could do to stop himself from thrusting inside of her that very second, but he restrained himself, wanting to make this last as long as he could. She deserved better. She deserved more than he could ever give her. Every time he kissed her or touched her or even looked at her he was reminded of how wonderful she really was. She had given him everything, loved him, cared for him, encouraged him and supported him even when no one else would. And for that he was eternally grateful. He'd always craved the unyielding devotion and love she gave to him seemingly without reservation. She was sweating against him as their bare chests pressed together, holding him so tightly that part of him was convinced she would never let him go. She rested her forehead against his, staring, captivated into the gray eyes she had come to love so much. The hand that wasn't tracing the line of his tattoo was now wrapped firmly but gently around his shaft, causing him to gasp or groan in pleasure with each caress she bestowed upon it. She enjoyed making him feel good as much as she enjoyed him touching her, loved knowing that she had such a powerful effect on him and that no one else could give that to him. Gently, he flipped over so that their positions were switched, one hand caressing her breast while the other stroked her hair.

"Aang…" She murmured. She couldn't possibly have waited any longer. "Please…" They both recognized the complete reversal of roles and laughed softly. Aang nuzzled her cheek fondly and kissed her forehead. The innocent gesture of affection in the midst of such an intimate moment made Katara melt inside. Even while they were both shrouded in the haze of lust, Aang was still sweet and caring. "I want you." She said simply. Aang smiled softly.

"What a coincidence." He whispered. "I've wanted you all day." Katara couldn't help but laugh.

"I noticed." She answered, eyes sparkling playfully. "Wanna do something about that?" She arched upwards so their bodies were pressed flush against each other, feeling her husband shudder at the contact.

"Yeah." He nestled himself at her entrance at last, locking his eyes on hers and taking her hand as he pushed himself inside of her. _Finally._ All of the tension immediately disappeared from his body as he slipped into Katara's warmth, feeling himself surrounded by her delicious heat.

"Oh, _Aang…_" His name left her lips in a long, drawn out moan. He kissed her, massaging her tongue with his and sighing into her mouth before pressing kisses against the rest of her face, neck, shoulders, worshipping her with everything he had as he began a steady rhythm, feeling her return his thrusts with equal enthusiasm, clutching him so tightly he didn't think he'd be able to separate himself from her even if he'd wanted to. She groaned loudly at the friction, her breath coming in heavy pants. She gasped sharply as he angled himself to thrust deep inside of her, clutching him still closer. She had all of him, but she couldn't help but want more. He moaned, his voice low and almost primal as he grunted out her name between thrusts, burying his face for a moment in her throat. His body was so warm that Katara was sure she could have burned up in the heat between the two of them, but it felt far too good for anything bad to possibly come of it.

"Aang." She hissed, clutching at his back. "Aang, Aang, Aang…" She arched desperately towards him, wanting more. He kissed her, squeezing her hand.

"Shh." He whispered. "I want this to last for you." His eyes were hazy with pleasure, and she was sure hers were as well, but right now, he was the only thing that mattered.

"Oh, spirits Katara, you feel so good." He covered her face with kisses, pushing himself as deep as he could go. She only whimpered softly in response, unsure of how much longer she could last despite Aang's efforts. Still, she didn't ever want him to stop. She moved her hands over his muscled back and arms, dipping her head to kiss hungrily along his chest, admiring every part of him as his thrusts grew quicker and more frantic with each passing second. She clenched him tightly within her, knowing he didn't have long now. Neither of them did.

"I love you, Aang." She panted into his ear. That did it. The words combined with the erotic feeling of being inside of Katara sent Aang over the edge, calling out her name in a breathless tumble of syllables as he climaxed, spilling himself inside of her as she did the same, pressing herself as close to him as she physically could so that there wasn't even the smallest bit of space between them. They lay still for a moment as Aang pulled out of her, both of their bodies slick with their own and each others' sweat, chests rising and falling with each heavy breath. After a moment, Aang rolled off of her and drew the covers of the bed over their naked bodies, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close.

"Happy now?" She asked breathlessly, stroking the arrow on his head. Aang beamed at her and kissed her forehead.

"Very." He half expected his wife to make a teasing comment in return, but instead, she took his hand and brought it to her lips, kissing his palm and each finger, then each knuckle and finally the arrow on the back. Then she brought it to cup her cheek, placing her hand over it and giving him a loving smile. Under the covers, she wrapped her legs around his. The gesture of pure affection touched Aang deeply, and he found himself giving her the same treatment, only, he extended the kisses to her entire body, pressing his lips against every part of her he could reach. In response, she nuzzled her cheek further into his palm, tears of happiness slipping down her face before she could stop them. He stroked them away with the pad of his thumb, smiling at her. "I love you so much." He told her. Katara sighed.

"I love you too, even if you are impatient." She nudged him playfully, causing him to chuckle.

"Yeah…actually, we don't have to go to sleep right now, do we?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She laughed, allowing her hand to wander casually down his side to stop at his hip.

"Now, who said anything about that?"


	4. The First Time

**A/N: Hey guys :). I've been trying to work on my other story, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote it. It took me FOREVER because every time I'd get settled down to go ahead on it, I'd remember that I had to vacuum or do hw or something, and by the time I got all of that done I had to get going to school x(. But I finally finished it. I don't think it's the best or the most original of these, and the ending is a little rushed just because I wasn't sure what else to do with it. Also, if these are getting too repetitive, just let me know. Suggestions are always welcome!**

**I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. **

* * *

Clouds were beginning to gather when Appa took off with Aang and Katara at sunset. Their wedding day had been perfect in every way, leaving both husband and wife happier than they could ever remember being. Aang only hoped he could make the honeymoon just as wonderful for Katara.

They were only half an hour into the flight however, when rain began to fall. The clouds were dark, and Aang hoped against hope that it wouldn't start thundering. _Not today._ He beseeched the spirits, _please not today._ They had to make it to the earth kingdom, or everything would be ruined. Appa seemed to sense his master's worry and elevated his speed, but even as he did, the rain came down harder, and in a matter of minutes both Aang and Katara were soaked, the latter wiping away her makeup so that it wouldn't run onto her dress. Aang groaned.

"I'm so sorry, Katara." He told her. "This wasn't what I had in mind…" She only smiled at him through the rain.

"It's okay." She shrugged. "It's not like it's never happened before. It's only water. Don't be so tense." She nudged him gently. "Relax." As if on cue though, Aang's reply was cut off as lightning forked across the sky, followed by a loud crash of thunder. The airbender's heart sank. _Please, no…_he'd had everything about tonight planned out so perfectly. He'd wanted this to be special, he was taking his wife to the most beautiful place he knew of and he'd been so sure she'd love it, and now what would he do? He was so lost in thought that he barely noticed the next flash of lightning and rumble of thunder, Appa roaring in response.

"Aang." Katara tugged on his sleeve. "I know you had something planned, but I really think we should land and get shelter. It's dangerous to fly in this and you know you'd never forgive yourself if something happened to Appa. We can make it to wherever you're taking me tomorrow, okay?" There was a part of Aang that wanted to fly on anyways. If they could only get to where they were supposed to be going…but then he remembered with a wince the last time he'd gone on impulse and flown Appa into a storm. He sighed.

"You're right, fine. Come on buddy." Appa grumbled in gratification as he began his descent towards the earth, landing on the ground in what Aang could've sworn was record time. Aang wasted no time in raising two earth tents, one very large one for Appa to take shelter in and one smaller one for Katara and himself. He bended the excess water out of the ground and his clothes, then slid down the inside wall of the tent with a sigh, pressing his palms against his forehead in frustration. He couldn't believe it. He'd had everything planned, tonight was supposed to be one of the most special of their lives and now…

"Ugh…" He groaned to himself. He couldn't imagine anything less romantic than being stuck in a primitive earth tent during a thunderstorm. Surely Katara wouldn't want this to be how they remembered their wedding night.

"Aang?" Her voice intruded in his thoughts and he felt her sit next to him. "It's okay. We can get there tomorrow, the important thing is that we're safe." She told him. Aang lifted his head.

"How is this okay?" He asked in a way that reminded himself slightly of Zuko when something didn't go his way. "This night was supposed to be perfect! I wanted to make it special for you and now it's ruined. It was supposed to be romantic and nice and now we're stuck here. This can't be what you had in mind for our wedding night. I've been waiting for this night for so long, Katara. I've wanted to be with you for such a long time…" The harshness and frustration drained out of his voice to be replaced with longing and disappointment. Katara took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"You worry too much. Come on, Aang, we just got married and our wedding was perfect. Personally, I'm just glad the storm held off for that, aren't you?" Aang sighed.

"I am, but...I wish it could've just waited another few hours. This is one plan that I really, really wanted to work out. I've been looking forward to this day, the wedding, everything...for ages."

"I know." Katara murmured. "I have too. But you know what? I don't think it matters where we are. You could take me to the most beautiful place I've ever seen in my life and I don't even know if I'd notice because I'd be too distracted by you." A warm blush colored her face. "I know tonight is special, Aang. But it's not special because of where we're going, it's special because we just got married and we're...well…finally going to be, you know…together." Her blush darkened, but when she lifted her eyes to Aang's, he caught a certain twinkle in them that nearly made his heart stop.

"Really?" He breathed. "You still want that with me tonight? Here? You don't wanna wait for tomorrow?" Katara smiled.

"You're not the only one whose been looking forward to this, Aang. It's our wedding night and I don't see why we should wait any longer. I just want to be with you." She said simply. Aang looked so taken aback that Katara couldn't help but laugh. And at last, his tense features softened and he gave her a soft smile, his own face reddening slightly.

"I guess you're right. Our plans never work out exactly as we think they will anyways, do they?" Katara shook her head and they both laughed, Aang feeling the tension subside almost completely to be replaced with a feeling of relief and ease, if not a bit of nervousness as well.

"There's the Aang I know." Katara remarked, eyes sparkling. Though the storm outside seemed to be intensifying, neither she nor Aang really noticed it now. True to what she'd said, all she really saw was her husband, the one she loved more than anything.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I shouldn't have snapped like that earlier." Katara only moved closer to him, tracing the arrow from his hand up his arm.

"It's okay. I know you were just frustrated that your plans didn't work out exactly right. But it's no one's fault, so we should just make the best of what we have." Aang nodded in agreement, grinning mischievously.

"That shouldn't be too hard, considering I have the best thing in the world right next to me."

"I guess that's another thing we have in common." Katara answered. Their eyes met, and suddenly, even the small amount of space between them was too much. Aang pulled his wife into his arms, and she felt a warm rush of what felt like a combination of relief and longing as she returned the affectionate gesture, tipping her head upwards to capture his lips in a kiss. He was as gentle as he always was, but this time, there was something just slightly different, a sort of fire between them that they'd always ignored before so they wouldn't go too far. But now, there was nothing stopping them from going as far as they wanted, and Katara found it exhilarating. She slid her hands into the robe he wore over his traditional formal airbender outfit, pushing it off of his shoulders. They broke the kiss to catch their breaths and Aang reached to pull his shirt out of his pants, but Katara stopped him, gazing at him curiously.

"Can I…?" She asked. Aang looked slightly surprised, but dropped his hands nonetheless, grinning at her.

"If you want." He affirmed, feeling himself shudder slightly as Katara slid her hands under his shirt, caressing his bare back for a moment before pulling the garment over his head and tossing it over his already discarded robe. It was by far not the first time she'd seen him this way, but as with the kiss, something about it this time was even more intoxicating than she remembered it. She knew Aang felt the same, for a blush had settled on his cheeks as she took a moment to simply admire him.

"You really are incredible." She breathed, reaching forward to touch him as though to make sure he was real, placing her hand flat on his chest to feel his heart beating. He covered her hand with his own, smiling softly.

"Just not as incredible as you." He answered as she moved her touch to his lean abdomen, and then to his back, tracing the tattoo as she so often did when they were alone together. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a hum of pleasure at the feeling of her so close. She kissed his shoulder, trailing her lips upwards towards his face and feeling him smile. Suddenly, he felt an intense longing to be closer, and as he wrapped her in his arms, the memories of their childhood together surged through him so powerfully that he felt he was there again. He remembered all the nights he'd laid awake yearning to be with her, the insatiable hunger to kiss her and the blissful pain in his chest whenever she touched him, the way she would always do her best to comfort him and give him strength even when things had looked tough, the way she'd smiled, laughed, talked, and finally kissed him, married him. He could scarcely believe it, and suddenly, he felt a sense of indebtedness that he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to pay off.

"_Katara." _Her name escaped his lips and she paused, looking into his eyes.

"Mmm?" He sighed and forced himself to put just an inch of space between them, stifling a groan of disappointment.

"I'll be right back." Katara frowned slightly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Where are you going? It's still storming outside."

"I know. I won't be long." He kissed her forehead, before retreating into the rain. Katara sighed and folded her knees against her chest, collecting herself. It did little good however, for inside, all she felt was Aang. It was funny in a way, she always felt so comfortable and at ease and _enthralled_ with him whenever she was around him, but as soon as he was gone, the thought of him made her knees shake. It was only then that it occurred to her that she had never done this before and that suddenly, she wasn't sure exactly what to expect. She loved Aang more than anything and she knew he would never do anything to hurt her physically or emotionally, but now she began to wonder…what if this went all wrong? Aang had never seen her completely naked before even though her under wrappings were fairly true to her shape and didn't disguise much. What if she wasn't what he was expecting? What if she didn't feel the way he'd hoped she would? _Don't be silly, Katara, he loves you._ She told herself. _That doesn't mean it's impossible for you to disappoint him._ Katara was sure this mental debate would have given her the worst of headaches if Aang himself hadn't returned that moment with his arms full. With him, he carried several blankets, and a familiar, shy smile that made her heart melt. Instantly, she felt just a little better. She watched as he used waterbending to remove the moisture from the storm from the blankets and with a stomp of his foot, turned the earthen floor of the tent to soft sand, before spreading the blankets out and layering them on top of each other. In the last roll of fabric he unfolded, several candlesticks fell out. Katara blushed as, with fine, subtle movements of his hands, he bended several earthen holders for them out of the sand, setting them carefully ablaze before moving several paces away from them so as not to risk knocking them over or accidently blowing them out.

"Aang…you didn't have to…" He only grinned at her, the flickering light form the candles casting a warm hue on his skin.

"Of course I did. This is for us, it's for _you, _Katara. I couldn't get us to a nicer spot, so I had to do something to make up for it. Besides I…I wanted you to be comfortable." He told her softly. She smiled. She did have to admit that their makeshift shelter looked much more welcoming now and that the blankets on the sand were a much more inviting prospect than lying on the bare ground using her wedding dress as padding. The earthen tent even looked romantic with the candlelight now.

"You really do think of everything." She commented appreciatively. He shrugged modestly.

"Anything for you. Besides, I'd feel weird going on a trip with Appa and not bringing along any emergency supplies." Katara laughed.

"Candles aren't emergency supplies for a firebender, Aang." She reminded him. He blushed.

"I know. I just wanted to make it you know...romantic." Katara kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Well, you've always been wonderful at that." The pair sat in silence for a moment, the only sounds coming from the storm still raging outside. They turned their eyes towards each other, and Katara licked her lips, suddenly unsure of what to do next. Loving Aang always came so naturally, so why was she so frozen?_ Get a grip. He wants this too._ She reminded herself.

"Aang…could you um…help me?" Her silken wedding gown was fastened in the back and while she could've reached it if she really tried, this seemed like a better way to start things. She relaxed slightly when she felt his fingers shaking against her spine._ I'm not the only one whose nervous._

"Of course." His voice was soft, his hands warm as they worked their way down the back of her dress, loosening it until she could step out of it completely. She turned towards him then, flushing darkly. She hadn't worn her normal undergarments today as in water tribe ceremonies, it was traditional for the bride to wear white lace under her dress. These undergarments didn't hide as much as her regular ones did, either. She could feel Aang's eyes on her and with a strange combination of excitement and nervousness, she met them with her own.

"You look amazing." He told her, smiling and moving closer to her so that they were touching again. As she'd come to expect, the anxiety instantly melted as soon as she felt him beside her.

"You always say that." She reminded him, laughing.

"That's because it's always true." He leaned in to capture her lips, but she beat him to it this time, pulling him with her as she lowered herself to lie down on the blankets he'd spread out for them. He parted from her after a long, satisfying kiss, sucking gently on the familiar territory of her neck and shoulders and causing her to sigh in pleasure, locking her arms around his back and bringing them down to the waistband of his pants, arching against him when he nuzzled the crook between her neck and collarbone.

"Aang…" She inclined her head towards where her hands sat.

"Go ahead." He whispered. Her fingers shook as she untied the drawstring of his pants, allowing them to slide down his legs. He pushed them to the side, lowering his head further so that his lips dipped down to her stomach and abdomen, darting his tongue occasionally and nuzzling her skin between kisses. Katara squirmed and giggled and Aang paused, smiling at her.

"What? Do you want me to stop?"

"No…it just tickles. Sorry." She blushed. Aang's fond smile turned into a familiar expression of mischief.

"Oh, does it?" He asked innocently. Katara nodded.

"A little…" Before she could even move to protect herself though, Aang had returned to his previous position over her and begun placing light kisses all over her abdomen, blowing small, warm breaths onto her skin.

"Ah, Aang! Stop! Aang…" She laughed, squirming and giggling, barely able to control her movements under his lips. Soon, he was laughing too and at last, she managed to grasp one of his hands, eyes sparkling. Suddenly, Katara felt much more at ease, and she could feel that he did as well, for he stopped, squeezing her hand.

"Hmmm, so it does." He observed in a low, affectionate voice. She only shook her head and smiled.

"Come here." She requested. Aang obeyed, and she leaned forward to nuzzle the side of his face, blowing cool breaths into his ear and causing him to stiffen above her as her hands wandered over his chest, touching every inch of him she could reach and bestowing his face and neck with tender kisses. She could hear and feel his breath coming out in shallow pants that would hitch whenever she reached a particularly sensitive area.

"Katara…" He moaned longingly as she traced the tattoo on his back, fingers stilling on his neck. Somehow, she recognized the tone in his voice even though they'd never gone anywhere further than this in their intimacy and she stilled, catching his gaze. _This is it. _She sat up.

"Sorry…" She murmured. "This one fastens in the back too." Aang squeezed her hand gently.

"It's fine." She allowed his soft, soothing voice to soak into her and shroud her in its comforting warmth as he took a minute to stroke her hair before brushing it aside to unfasten her bindings. She shut her eyes, willing herself not to start trembling in anticipation. He soothed her with a gentle kiss on the back of her shoulder.

"You're beautiful, Katara." He told her before she felt the fabric loosen. Aang's hands carefully slid the straps down her arms so that the garment fell off with the rest of their clothes and for a moment he stayed kneeling behind her, dipping his head to press a trail of kisses and affectionate nuzzles along the soft, dark skin of her back. She shivered slightly, turning towards him and showing herself. His eyes widened and Katara blushed deeply, averting her gaze. _What if I'm not was he was hoping for?_ She wondered to herself, feeling old insecurities creep back up as Aang's eyes rested on her. She could feel his gaze even when she wasn't looking at him and there was something unnerving and thrilling about it all at once. Her thoughts were interrupted however, by the sound of his voice.

"Can I touch you?" She heard him ask in a voice just above a whisper. She looked up, immediately relieved and nodded softly. Gently, she took one of his hands, placing it on her breast and giving him a timid, but affirmative smile.

"Of course you can." He returned her smile, shyly starting to explore the new area with his hands, leaning in to place an innocent kiss on her cheek. She sighed, a chill running down her spine at the new sensation.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" He asked her. She shook her head, trailing her own fingers down her husband's bare chest.

"No. It feels…really good, actually." She admitted, giving him a radiant smile. Her hands trailed down to his hips, fingers stopping at his last remaining piece of clothing. Tentatively, she reached out to caress the bulge that had become very visible through the fabric. She felt his whole body stiffen at the touch, his breath hitching. Katara withdrew her hand, moving it to tug at the garment. She looked up at him, silently asking for permission. He nodded, and soon, the cloth was in the pile with the rest of their clothes. Katara took both of her beloved's hands, eyes alight. She was seeing _all _of him for the first time and the knowledge gave her an undeniable thrill. His body was lean and well-muscled, but not intimidatingly so, at least not to her. She recognized the self conscious, slightly timid look in Aang's eyes though, the same kind he'd often worn around her when they were still twelve and fourteen. Only now, it appeared less and less frequently and he did a better job of hiding it. But it comforted her to know that he was still the same Aang she'd rescued from the iceberg, sweet, gentle, and loving, but also brave and selfless. Never breaking eye contact, he helped his wife out of the last remaining piece of her undergarments as well, leaving both of them completely naked before each other for the first time.

"You're very handsome, husband of mine." She said warmly, causing both of them to laugh lightly, easing their nerves.

"And you, my lovely wife, are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"I'm glad." Katara said hesitantly. "I was a little afraid I wouldn't be what you expected." Aang looked surprised.

"Why would you think that? I've never thought you looked anything less than perfect. You're always the same person, no matter how many clothes you do or don't have on, Katara. And I love you." He raised a hand to comb through her hair, pushing it behind her ear. "If anything, I would think I didn't deserve you."

"Thanks." She said softly. "But you know I wouldn't have anyone else. You make me so happy Aang…" He couldn't help but beam at her words, and tentatively, she reached down to touch his manhood, feeling him grow almost instantly warmer. He flushed, barely stifling a groan of pleasure as he allowed his wife to fully explore him before she stopped, cupping his face in her hands to kiss him passionately. He felt a familiar tugging in his chest, suddenly struck with the reminder of how long he'd wanted this, craved her touch, yearned to be hers and hers only, longed for her love. Finally, he had her. Even though they'd technically been together for almost four years, those months where they hadn't been still seemed like an eternity and the knowledge that she loved him too still felt blissfully new, but comfortingly familiar all at once. With this surge of love, he lost any restraint he'd had and drew her close to him so that their bodies were pressed flush against each other, leaving not even an inch of space between them. He _needed _her. The sudden increase in contact earned a passionate response from Katara, and Aang felt her wrap him completely in her arms, following her as she lay down on the blankets once more, resting his hand in the curve of her waist to caress her side, while the other stroked her hair. She could feel him pressing against her hip, and felt that same fire that had started this entire process flare up inside of her. She shifted, breaking their kiss to speak. "I want you, Aang." She said breathlessly, face flushed with desire. Aang paused, taking in his wife's body and soul, looking deeply into her eyes as his hands gently roamed the length of her.

"Will I hurt you?" He questioned softly, concern evident in his voice even through the heat of lust that had shrouded both of them. Katara blushed.

"I…don't know." She confessed. "Maybe a little bit. Some women say it hurts and others say it doesn't." She was surprised she even had the presence of mind to answer him in a full sentence.

"I don't want to hurt you. I can't stand seeing you in pain." He murmured. Katara shook her head.

"You'll hurt me more if I have to wait much longer." She smiled slightly. Aang chuckled.

"Alright. I promise I'll be gentle." Katara didn't need to hear him say this to know it was true. Aang would never be rough with her. "I love you so much." He murmured to her, kissing her forehead. His stiff warmth pressed against her entrance and for a moment, they both stilled completely. She reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I love you too." At last, he pushed forward so that he was partway inside of her. Katara let out a soft gasp, wincing slightly. Aang paused, eyes wide with concern. He squeezed her hand, kissing her cheek in an attempt to distract her from the pain. She smiled, wrapping her legs sensually around his hips in silent encouragement to go further.

"It's okay." She whispered to him. "I'll be fine." While the initial push did sting, the feeling of Aang, the one she loved more than anything, inside of her, making love to her, was far more intoxicating than it was painful. A soft sigh of pleasure escaped her as he went further, the sound coupling with a low, primal groan emitting from his throat as he sheathed himself completely within her. The sound was invigorating to Katara and she brought one of her hands up to grasp onto his shoulder, letting out a shaky breath, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment as he lowered his head to kiss at her neck, pulling out slightly and then entering her gain, beginning a pace. She arched against him now, pushing back and urging him deeper.

The storm outside had become completely mute to them, all they could hear were the sounds of each other's breathing, the light from the candles casting a warm glow over their bodies.

"Aang…" Katara moaned breathlessly, tensing and clenching both of her hands to squeeze his hand and shoulder. She felt his breath hitch as he paused in his rhythm, and she kissed him deeply, feeling him cup her face as he returned it, allowing his hand to wander down over her neck and collarbone to stop at her breast, caressing the soft skin there. She couldn't help but whimper softly at his touch, lifting her hips to meet his. Aang responded by thrusting into her passionately, all restraint forgotten by both of them. Nothing had ever felt so incredible and Katara shifted to wrap her arms around her husband's back, pulling him closer. The feeling of being physically and spiritually with him, giving herself to him completely felt almost too sinfully wonderful for her to bear, too good, too much, far too much, but somehow not nearly enough. No, she doubted she could _ever_ get enough of this. She could feel his heavy breathing and heartbeat in time with hers as they became one, and she found herself wishing he would never stop.

"Oh…Katara…" He groaned against her ear, drawing out the last syllable longingly, sending a shudder through her entire body. They moved together as she left searing kisses on every inch of skin she could reach, reveling in each sensual touch. He shifted above her so that he could look into her eyes again and for a moment they simply gazed, captivated, enraptured into each other's souls, Aang's heart pounding and melting into a puddle all at once. _Finally._ He couldn't help but beam, a single tear rolling down his cheek, struck again by how much he loved this wonderful woman, taking him exactly how he was, loving him in a way he couldn't believe he deserved. She wiped the moisture away with a thumb, caressing his face. "You alright?" She asked, though he already knew she understood, for she was smiling too.

"I'm great. I just love you…a lot." He graced her with that wonderful smile she'd fallen so in love with and she kissed him chastely.

"I love you a lot too. More than you can imagine, Aang...and I wouldn't want this any other way." She touched the betrothal necklace he'd made her subconsciously, and she could herself nearing her end as Aang continued to move sensually inside of her, beads of sweat forming on his brow. Shallow breaths turned into pants as the heat built between the two newlyweds, and they clutched desperately at each other, never wanting to let go. Aang moved faster now, and Katara could feel his body reacting to hers, tensing up she pressed herself as close to him as she could get, before his hands tangled themselves in her hair.

"Katara-!" He called out her name as he reached his peak, filling her with fire just before she joined him, falling into bliss as a circle of wind surrounded them, causing the candles to flicker briefly.

"Aang!" She could've sworn she left the physical world for just a fraction of a minute before finding herself back in her love's arms, chest to chest and cheek to cheek. He was next to her now, facing her and staring, enamored into her eyes as he tried to catch his breath, his heaving chest pressing against hers with every inhale. She smiled tiredly at him. "That was…something." She managed with a breathy laugh, poking her husband affectionately in the chest. Aang chuckled.

"A good something?" He asked hopefully. Katara grinned.

"The best something. It was perfect...you're perfect." Aang smiled modestly.

"Good. You don't deserve anything less." He paused. "You were right though." He confessed as she began lovingly tracing patterns on his arm.

"Hm?"

"I think I would've died if I'd had had to wait another night for this. Besides…this sort of suits us, the whole camping out in a storm thing." Katara laughed.

"I suppose it does." She agreed, laying her head against his chest. Suddenly, the thought of being separate from him for even a second seemed unbearable. He dipped his head, pressing a series of soft, slow, kisses to her forehead, cheeks and lips. She took his hand, giving it the same treatment before nuzzling her head under his chin, glowing with happiness. He tightened his grip around her, holding her close so that the warmth of their bodies was shared. She allowed her eyes to close softly, soothed by the sound of her husband's heartbeat. Laying with Aang so close to her made her feel so wonderfully safe and loved. Even when she'd given herself to him entirely, he hadn't for a second thought about taking advantage of her or pursuing his own pleasure over her comfort. He'd been so careful and gentle with her as he always was, and for that, she loved him more than anything. His fingers trailed lightly up and down the length of her back, his heartbeat steady and even.

"I love you, Katara." He whispered against the shell of her ear. Her heart fluttered against his chest at the profoundness in his voice.

"I love you too. You're my world, Aang." She felt him sigh happily in response, and they spoke no more, resting comfortably against each other to fall into blissful slumber.


	5. Homecoming

**A/N: Time for more Kataang love :). This took me ages to get done because I kept going back and switching stuff around. But here's the end result ^^. Hope you like. I keep thinking that this will seem old to people who read it, but no one's told me so yet so I shall continue until someone does lol.**

**I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

* * *

Katara shivered, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders and curling up on the sofa, eyes trained on the front door, waiting as patiently as she could for the homecoming of her husband. The original plan had been for him to drop the things from his trip off at the Southern Air Temple and stopping there for a night to let Appa rest before flying to the Southern Water Tribe to pick up Katara to take her back to their home. He'd been gone for almost two months on business in the Earth Kingdom. Katara had remained in the Southern Water Tribe making negotiations with Zuko and other representatives from the Fire Nation. It was the longest they had ever been separated and Katara had been counting the days until they would be reunited. Noticing her anxiousness, Zuko had kindly lent her one of the old Fire Nation war balloons to take to the Southern Air Temple so she could meet Aang a day earlier. And so here she was, waiting for him to come through the huge main doors of the temple, listening intently for anything that sounded like Appa. _Pathetic._ One part of her grumbled, the part of her that was perhaps the most clear indication that she and Sokka were in fact, siblings. However, Katara only smiled, allowing her excitement at seeing Aang again to overtake that part of her. It had been so long. Far too long.

The sun had already set, though, and there was no sign of him. Katara reminded herself that Aang could arrive at any time of the day, perhaps even late tonight and that he _would_ in fact, come. But as the hours ticked on with no sign of him, Katara found her eyelids drooping and she gave a sad sigh, laying down and resting her head on the sofa's armrest. _Not __tonight._ She told herself, resigned, feeling a dipping sensation of disappointment settle into her stomach. She'd been looking forward to this for so long. Her eyes stung with tears, but she bravely held them back. As much as she missed Aang, she was not a child. No, she had to be reasonable. He would come. He always did. He wouldn't want her to be upset. And so she closed her eyes and did her best to shake off the gnawing feeling of loneliness as she drifted to sleep alone again.

Aang watched his bison lumber off into one of the many courtyards, his mouth stretching open in a yawn. He knew it had to be past midnight, maybe even close to dawn, but he was happy to be home nonetheless, and even more happy to know that tomorrow he would see Katara again. He missed her so terribly it ached, he'd missed seeing her, feeling her, loving her. Despite his tiring journey, he didn't know if he'd be able to sleep for the remainder of the night as it was impossible for him to be calm about something as exciting as seeing Katara again. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that Appa needed to rest, he would have pressed on to the South Pole all through the night until he got there. Still, it was nice to be home, somewhere safe and familiar where he was free of expectations and pressure.

With a contented sigh, he pushed open the immense doors to the temple, setting his things down before stretching his arms over his head and proceeding into the main hall, only to stop, his breath catching in his throat when in one of the adjoining rooms, he caught sight of a familiar figure resting on one of the couches. _Katara?_ Aang, forgetting everything else entirely, ran as quickly and as quietly as he could into the room, his heart swelling with joy at the sight before him. It _was_ Katara. She was here…he couldn't help the tears of joy that filled his eyes. _Oh ,_it had been so _long._ He wanted to hold her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to scoop her into his arms and spin her around and around, wanted to hear her laugh, to be able to look into her beautiful blue eyes and see into her very soul. He opened his mouth to say her name, but stopped himself, reminding himself that she was peacefully asleep. She was curled into a ball, a thin blanket clutched around her. Still, she was shivering slightly in the late winter chill that shrouded the temple and the surrounding mountains. Why, he wondered, wasn't she in their bed? Perhaps if he were gentle enough he could carry her there without waking her. Aang knew that once this idea had taken root in his mind he truly didn't have any other option. He wanted so badly to hold her again. So, ever so carefully, he lifted her from her place on the couch into his arms, letting out a shaky breath of contentment at the feel of being close to her once more.

He could feel her heart beating steadily, her chest rising and falling gently with each breath she took. He couldn't figure out for the life of him how he'd gone without this for so long. Surely there could be no greater joy in life than this…She shifted slightly as he began to walk to the room they usually shared, mumbling softly in her sleep. Aang practically held his breath as he proceeded, doing his very best not to wake her. She snuggled into his warmth and Aang stilled completely, simply watching her for that moment, allowing himself to just bask in his love for her in a way it had been painful to do for the past two months. His breath hitched when a small furrow formed at her brow and then, her eyes fluttered open. Aang's heart nearly stopped, but somehow he managed to speak calmly, even as her eyes widened in recognition.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you." He barely had time to finish his sentence however, for Katara had scrambled out of his hold with astonishing speed to stand on her feet and throw her arms around him.

"Aang!" She cried, awake in an instant. He laughed, holding her close as she squeezed him so tightly he thought she may actually have been able to break his ribs. But right then, he couldn't have cared less. Katara was here, and that was all that mattered. Before he could even say a word to her however, she grabbed him forcefully by the collar and kissed him deeply, stealing his breath. He stepped forward so that her back was against the wall, quickly becoming completely absorbed in her, the rest of the world fading around him. Their bodies pressed flushed against each other, Aang cupping his wife's face in one hand and holding her around the waist with the other, his entire being surging with the need to be close to her, all of his pent up longing pouring out of him in this single moment. When they parted, he leaned his forehead against hers, so that he could look into her eyes, which had become wet with unshed tears. "You're back." She whispered. He rubbed his nose against hers affectionately, brushing away a stray tear with his thumb even as his own eyes grew moist.

"Don't let me go anywhere without you for that long again." He croaked, his voice heavy with emotion. Katara laughed through her tears.

"I'll do my best." Aang sighed contentedly.

"I am sorry for waking you up though. I just couldn't help it because it's been so long and I figured our bed would be more comfortable than that couch anyways."

"Mmm, you're right about that." Katara hummed, sliding her arms from around his back to take his hands. "I was just waiting for you and I kind of drifted off. But shouldn't you eat something first? It was a long trip, after all. I made dinner just for you." She smiled. The seemingly simple statement touched Aang more deeply than he would've ever imagined it could. Finally, someone cared about _him. _He was being invited to relax instead of being pressured to work faster and harder. Still, more than anything he just wanted to lie down with Katara and feel her beside him.

"Katara…you didn't have to." He murmured. "I missed you more than any food." Katara only began pulling him gently in the direction of the kitchen.

"I missed you too. But I cooked just for you and I'm not going to our room until I know you've eaten something. You have to be hungry." As if siding it were siding with her, Aang's stomach grumbled. Katara laughed. "See?" Aang allowed himself to smile. He didn't have the will to say no to her right now even if he wanted to.

"Fine. But only if I get to carry you upstairs afterwards." Katara lowered her face to the warm pot of vegetable stew she had made for her husband, but he still caught her blush, as well as the small smile that spread over her pretty lips. Before he could stop himself, he had wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek and planting a tender kiss there. She gave a breathy laugh as his lips tickled the area around her ear, squirming out of his grasp and placing the bowl of soup on the table.

"Why do you want to do that so badly?" She asked, sitting across from him so that he wouldn't be able to get distracted from eating for the time being. Aang only blinked at her.

"Because I love you and I missed you. Does it bother you?" Katara shook her head quickly.

"No! No, of course not…I was just wondering…but thanks. I don't mind at all." She smiled, feeling her face heat up. _Why __am __I __blushing? __We__'__re __married. __It__'__s __only __Aang__…_he was gazing unblinkingly into her eyes, hardly seeming to notice that he was eating. But he'd never been _only _Aang. That in itself was an oxymoron. Aang was so much more than just one person to her. Aang was everything, Aang was…she felt her whole body heating up, suddenly realizing that perhaps it was for her own good that she'd sat across from him rather than next to him. Still, the way his eyes were fixed so intently on hers as though he was barely aware of the fact that he was eating was almost as distracting and captivating as him physically touching her. Suddenly though, those eyes widened.

"Wait…I was going to pick you up in the South Pole tomorrow. How'd you get here before me?" Katara couldn't help but giggle slightly at the delayed question. He only grinned at her, simply enjoying the sound of her laughter as he waited for her answer.

"I think Zuko felt kind of bad seeing how much I missed you, so he let me use one of the Fire Nation's war balloons to come wait for you here. I know it's only one day's difference, but still…I was actually starting to get scared that you weren't going to get back tonight after all." Aang put his spoon down for a minute.

"You really missed me that much?" His gray eyes were so soft and inviting…it was all Katara could do to not throw herself into his arms again.

"More than anything. I know it's silly, I just…you have no idea. So many other women in the Southern Water Tribe tell stories about how their husbands left and never came back or died in the war and it just made things worse because nothing good has _ever_happened when we separated before. I know this wasn't a dangerous mission, but sometimes stuff comes out of nowhere and…I just couldn't help but worry a little." She lowered her head. She _knew_ Aang wouldn't have wanted her to be scared, but after everything, it seemed impossible to not be at least a little anxious for him when he was away.

"Katara…" Aang paused. She did have a point. The first time they'd separated was when he'd been taken hostage aboard the Fire Nation ship, and then there was the time he'd been captured by Zhao, and then the coup in Ba Sing Se…he couldn't blame her for being scared, but he couldn't help but feel guilty either, though he knew that hadn't been her intention. He looked at her apologetically, but spoke firmly. "I'll always come back for you. I promise." He said resolutely, reaching across the table to take her hand. Katara gave him a soft smile, the kind that never failed to make him melt inside.

"I know you will. But right now I'm just glad you're home." Aang took the bowl of soup in his hands and drank the rest in several gulps before setting it down, springing up from his chair and without warning, scooping Katara into his arms and spinning her in a circle, eliciting a laugh from the waterbender. He leaned down to kiss her briefly.  
"I'm glad to _be_ home." He sighed as she looped her arms around his neck, allowing him to bring her out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their bedroom.

When they arrived, Aang laid with her on the bed, though never once relinquishing his hold on her. They met each other's gaze and smiled, reminiscing on the last night they'd spent here together before Aang's departure, how it had been tainted by mutual feelings of anxiety and urgency, which were now replaced by relief and a sense of peace.

"We made it." Katara breathed, squeezing her husband's hand. Aang laughed.

"I know. It really did feel like forever…you have no idea how lonely it was."

"I think I must have some idea. I missed you too, remember?" Katara answered playfully.

"Yeah, but at least you had your family and Zuko to keep you company. All I had were these grumpy earth kingdom nobles and generals yelling at me to do this and that…it got really tiring after a while." Aang mumbled.

"Aww, my poor little airbender." Katara teased, kissing his nose lightly. Aang laughed, a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

"What? You don't think I'm serious?" He asked, feigning a hurt expression.

"I'm just kidding." Katara answered affectionately, nudging his foot under the covers. Aang sighed, his expression changing from playful to serious.

"I would've done almost anything just to be able to see your face or hear your voice for even a second some of those days. You make everything better, no matter how hard being the avatar gets. Thinking about you and knowing I can always come home to you is the only thing that makes it bearable sometimes." He whispered.

"Aang…" Katara breathed. She always found herself stunned by the depth of his love for her, despite the fact that she felt the same way about him. "I love you so much." She murmured, bringing his hand to her cheek. He beamed, gray eyes shining at her in the faint moonlight coming through their window. The passion in his gaze awakened an unsatiated, burning longing inside of her and she knew by the way he was looking at her that he was feeling the same way. It had been far too long. Slowly, Aang slid a hand into the opening of her sleeping robe to caress her bare side, finding it covered in goose bumps. It was only then that he realized the slight chill in the air, having forgotten entirely about anything that didn't have to do with Katara. He removed his hand briefly to pull the covers over the both of them then leaned in to kiss her soundly, feeling her tugging at his sash to loosen it. They were forced to part as she helped him lift his shirt off, trailing her fingers over his bare torso. She sighed longingly, gazing into his eyes.

"I missed making love." She admitted softly, a blush forming on her cheeks. Aang smiled, his own face coloring slightly.

"Me too." He kissed her forehead affectionately and his smile brightened. "And kissing and seeing you smile and waking up to you every morning..." He leaned close to her ear, allowing his breath to tickle the sensitive area. She giggled. "…and hearing you laugh." He crawled over so that he was on top of her and pinned her wrists playfully to the mattress as he placed warm, wet kisses along her throat. She couldn't help but arch up towards him even as she squirmed beneath him, torn between laughing and sighing in pleasure. Aang had always had a way with mixing passion with his naturally fun loving personality, but she couldn't say it bothered her. If anything, it only made her feel closer to him, more loved. Still, this inclination took nothing away from his ability to be romantic with her on a deeper level. He pressed his lips against her collarbone and shoulders, his fingers finding their way to her waist. He paused, lifting his face to hers.

"Will you be cold without this?" He asked carefully, referring to her sleeping robe. Katara smiled. The way he always put her comfort first even when it was obvious that his body had other desires never ceased to touch her.

"You're not going anywhere are you?" She replied. Aang shook his head.

"Of course not."

"Then I'll be fine. You always keep me plenty warm, Aang." She told him, taking his hand and placing it in its previous position. Slowly, delicately as though unwrapping a fragile gift, he undid the tie around her waist, allowing the robe to fall open around her. She wriggled out of it impatiently and tilted her head upwards to kiss Aang again, much as she had when she'd woken in his arms just an hour or so ago. Only, this kiss was more tender and soft and not as rough and urgent. This was the type of kiss that they could just relish in for hours and forget everything else in the entire world. She felt Aang's hands caressing her now bare body, one travelling up to caress her face, his thumb stroking her hairline and the other resting tentatively against her breast, becoming more sure of himself when she hummed her approval and arched into the contact. To her, there had never been anything wrong or perverse about Aang's touches. Despite the fact that these were her most intimate areas, there was always a sort of purity and reverence with Aang that she knew no one else could ever come close to matching. He broke the kiss and she leaned up to return his favors, placing a series of loving kisses along his cheeks, her hands sliding downwards to untie the drawstring of his brown travelling pants. He kicked them off impatiently, the heat between them building to the point where the slight warmth the pants provided was no longer needed.

Katara's lips had travelled to his jaw, nuzzling the side of his face just above his neck. She could feel his pulse thrumming steadily, his hips dipping to brush against hers. She couldn't help but gasp, reminded again just how long it had been and how particularly strong her desire for him was right now. She had forgotten entirely how late it was, and judging by the way Aang was kissing her and stroking her bare skin, he had too.

Impatiently, she managed to get rid of his undergarments with just her feet, just as he undid the knot on her bindings, causing them to loosen. In less than a minute, they were gone completely, lost somewhere within the many folds of fabric that the husband and wife had buried themselves in. Aang released a long breath and held himself away from Katara for just a minute, taking a moment to simply admire her beauty, the soft dark brown cloud of hair, the perfect, smooth tanned skin, and those captivating blue eyes... She glanced at him, a hint of shyness in her gaze. Aang only gave her a reassuring smile.

"How long has it been since I last told you how beautiful you are?" Katara wrapped her arms around him, gently caressing his shoulders.

"The same amount of time it's been since I told you how very charming you are." She answered, raising her eyebrows at him. Now it was his turn to blush.

"In that case, you're the most beautiful, wonderful person I've ever met." His voice grew soft and serious, his big gray eyes, the pupils even wider than usual in the dark, staring oh so lovingly into hers, their fingers lacing together. Katara admired the striking contrast between their skin tones before letting out a shaky breath, feeling her eyes sting with tears again.

"Oh Aang…" She wiped at her eyes, laughing softly. "Stop doing this to me. This is the second time tonight." She looked away, blinking several times until the moisture had dried. Still, she was smiling, practically glowing from the compliment.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, wiping away the remaining dampness on her cheek. "I never meant to make you cry. I just love you so much I can't always keep the sappy stuff to myself. I think I'd explode if I did." Katara laughed, fingers tracing the arrow along his spine and then around his arms, a path she knew by now like the back of her hand.

"It's fine. You make me feel the same way Aang. You're the most incredible person in the world and I wouldn't trade you for anything." She kissed him chastely, giving his hand a loving squeeze. The first time she'd said something similar to that to him, Aang had asked her breathlessly if she really meant it, for it had sounded far too good to be true. But now it all seemed so natural, so _right_, though that didn't make it any less wonderful to hear. They were silent for a moment before Katara nudged him suggestively under the covers, causing his breath to hitch as they communicated silently through their shared gaze. She could feel the length of him pressing against her hip, warm and stiff. But somehow, much like everything else about him, there was nothing dirty about it. This was him, all of him, and there wasn't one part of him she didn't love with all her heart.

"Aang…" She murmured, her voice carrying a slightly beseeching undertone that he instantly recognized. _Make __love __to __me. _Aang nodded kissing her tenderly as he inched forwards ever so carefully, allowing her to feel his manhood pressing against her center. A tremor went through her body and she closed her eyes, releasing a breath of both pleasure and relief as he entered her at last, his own breath shaking as he pressed another kiss to her cheek. They fit together perfectly.

Katara wrapped her legs around her husband's hips, tightening her arms around his back to bring him closer still, their nude bodies pressing against each other even as the heat between them became more than enough. She inhaled sharply as he reached her deepest, most sensitive area, the friction bringing such an exquisite pleasure that she lost any sense of reality apart from the way Aang was holding her, right here, right now. She couldn't help but groan out his name as he pulled back and pushed forward once more within her, his own breath quickening as they came together.

"Katara…" He half whispered and half moaned, burying his face for a moment in her throat, placing a series of breathless kisses there and along her bosom, one arm holding her tightly around the waist and the other tangling itself in her hair, his palm resting against the side of her face. _Spirits,_how on earth had he survived so long without her? Everything about her was absolutely intoxicating, making it impossible to even think of anything else but how much he loved her and how good it felt to be with her right now. Her very scent was enough to drive him mad. She was doing everything she could to make this pleasurable for him as he was for her, both of them giving as much to each other as was possible. She whimpered slightly, and he recognized it as a plea for more as she pressed herself closer to him still, kissing along his face and upper body. He couldn't help but shudder, knowing that there was nothing those sounds couldn't make him do. He complied, pushing deeper, his every movement intended for her pleasure.

"Oh Aang…" He lifted his face from where he had been kissing her cheek and ear, instead positioning himself directly above her to meet her gaze again, leaning his forehead tenderly against hers. She beamed at him, one hand cupping his face as they simply stared lovingly at each other for a moment, relishing in their complete sense of togetherness and mutual adoration for each other. Aang's weight on atop her was warm and comforting, their chests heaving against each other, hearts racing, their heavy breathing the only sound in the stillness of the temple. For now, they were the only living things in the entire world.

"I love you so much, Katara." Aang breathed. Katara couldn't help her sigh of bliss, placing a tender kiss on his pale shoulder.

"I love you too." He pressed his lips briefly against her forehead and then to her collarbone where the betrothal necklace he'd made her glowed proudly in the moonlight, showing that they belonged to each other entirely. Its opalescent shine complimented her skin and eyes beautifully and Katara lowered her hand to touch it, holding the beautifully carved stone in her fingers, feeling it warm from both Aang's breath and their combined body heat. _Yes._She remembered herself saying, voice trembling with happiness after he'd presented the necklace to her and asked her to marry him. Feeling a sudden surge of passion, she bucked her hips against his, urging him to continue. He complied enthusiastically, his breath soon turning to heavy panting, his low groans coupling with her occasional gasps and murmurings of his name. Their hands wandered sensually over each other's bodies, admiring every inch of each other and leaving searing kisses wherever they could reach. Soon, Katara felt Aang tense up above her, his hand reaching to grasp hers tightly in his own, seeking to be as close to her as he could in every way possible. Judging by the way she was arching against him, her breaths coming fast and hard, she felt the same way he did. He pushed deeply into her a final time before climaxing, a spasm overtaking his body as he clutched her tightly against him, feeling her tumble over the edge with him. He called her name into the still night air, feeling her gripping on to him as tightly as she could.

"Aang…" their bodies slackened at last, a thin sheen of sweat coating their skin despite the cold. After several minutes, they managed to catch their breaths, Aang lowering himself to lie beside Katara without letting go of her. If anything, he held her closer, hearing her sigh softly against his ear, satisfied at last. He planted a trail of lazy kisses along her the dark, smooth skin of her jaw, glowing in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"Wow." He breathed, giving Katara a tired grin.

"Yeah." She agreed, returning the smile. "That was…amazing." They were silent for a moment before Katara spoke again "I really, really missed you." She blurted out suddenly. She'd already mentioned it several times, but she was too overcome with emotion at seeing him again to hold it inside. Aang smiled softly, touched.

"And I really, really, really missed you…I love you. So, so much, Katara." She leaned in to kiss him softly once more, her fingers trailing delicately over his bare chest and occasionally dipping down to his abdomen.

"I love you too." She told him.

"Are you sure this isn't a dream?" Aang asked with a grin, though he was only half joking. He dreamed of Katara all too often, and the dreams about her always felt the most real. Then, he would wake up alone, having only imagined the warmth of her touch. As if to prove to him that this was in fact, real, Katara took one of his hands and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

"I'm sure." She said softly. "I dreamed about you every night and it was never this good." Aang only nodded and squeezed her gently in his embrace, relishing in the happiness of the moment. It was only then that he realized the room had begun to get lighter.

"Look." He murmured to Katara, pointing to the window. Outside, the sky had turned a dusky pink color, indicating that the sun would soon rise, a beautiful thing to watch in the mountains. For the past two months, Aang had been almost sad to see it as it meant another day of monotony and angry generals and arguing, but now, it only served to relax him. He could lie here with Katara as long as he wanted and they could sleep or talk or simply enjoy each other's company. Something about the way she was looking at him though, with a wonderfully familiar sparkle in her eye, told him that it could quite possibly be a while before they fell asleep.

"It's beautiful." She replied. Aang beamed at her.

"Like you." Katara blushed, but smiled. She realized that many girls would have protested or told him that it was a cheesy compliment, but with Aang, it was anything but. And so she merely snuggled into his warmth, laying her head fondly against his shoulder, and enjoyed the feeling of him holding her close.

"I'm glad you're home." She murmured.


	6. Ocean Fantasy

**A/N: As requested by several reviewers, I finally finished the next chapter of this. I'm sorry it took so long :(. I've been inspired to update for months, but just couldn't seem to find time to sit down and write it all out. Here it is though! Because it's summer and I love summer, this is very summery :).  
Also, for those of you that write yourselves (love scenes in particular) or for those of you that just need to de-stress and relax sometimes, I highly recommend this music: (put the youtube url and / before the link) watch?v=lOwz2Nu3Vs8. and all the other songs in the related videos list by Stephen Rhodes. I always listen to them when writing kataang, or if I need to fall asleep. They're lovely and you should definitely check them out. In fact, this chapter shares a title with one of my favorites of those songs. Just throwing it out there :). On with the story!**

* * *

It was the end of a long, satisfying day. As a token of his gratitude for ending the hundred year war, Zuko had lent Aang and Katara the royal family's vacation house on Ember Island, which now included a private piece of beach property that only Zuko's family and his personally approved guests could use. This was largely for safety reasons as there had been several attempts on Zuko's life since his coronation. But Aang appreciated it not only because it helped keep his friend alive, but also because as much as he appreciated the admiration and love from his supporters and fans, it was nice to have a break from the public somewhere he knew no one could interfere with his time with his wife, Katara. Despite the fact that they'd had a full day however, spending most of it in town together, Aang lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. He wasn't sure why exactly he couldn't sleep; he wasn't particularly worried about anything at the moment. Everything was fine, better than fine, in fact. He and Katara were on vacation in one of the most beautiful, peaceful parts of the Fire Nation. He closed his eyes, willing the sound of the waves to lull him to sleep, but after a time it became evident that no amount of willing could produce the desired effect of slumber.

Opening his eyes again, Aang ever so quietly swung his legs out of bed, treading lightly so as not to make the wooden floorboards creak and undoubtedly wake Katara. When he'd made it out of their room, he made his way out of the house entirely and onto the beach, where the moon shone over the ocean. He debated wading into the water and practicing his bending, but decided against it, instead seating himself on the sandy shore, looking out over the sea. The beach was peaceful even in the daytime, but at night it was ethereally so. He wasn't alone for long however, for soon, he felt a pair of quiet footsteps creeping up behind him on the sand. Before he even had the chance to turn around and greet her, Katara had seated herself beside him. But when he looked at her, he noticed with surprise and concern that her eyes were red and wet. She wiped at them hurriedly.

"Katara…" he breathed. "What's wrong?" His wife inhaled deeply, scrubbing the tears away with the heel of her palm.

"It was just a dream." She said softly, though she looked visibly shaken. Aang winced for her, inching his hand over to cover hers reassuringly.

"Was it about Azula?" He asked gently. It wasn't uncommon for either of them to have nightmares about the deranged princess that had almost taken Aang's life. Katara however, shook her head.

"Do you _want_ to tell me about it?" Rare were the times where they weren't open with each other about their private thoughts and fears, but Aang always thought it better to ask rather than to pressure her. She leaned against him and he wrapped her in his arms, running his fingers soothingly through her hair.

"In my dream," she began quietly, "I was Yue, sort of. I was being forced to marry some Northern Water Tribe noble guy while you were gone. But then you came back…" Katara paused, swallowing. "And you were so angry. You wouldn't even look at me. The morning of the wedding I came to see you, but you were with someone else and you said I didn't even know you and you hated me. Then you left and said you were never coming back…and I woke up. I know it's stupid. It just felt so…real and-" her voice broke, tears threatening to fall once more.

"Shh." Aang whispered. "I'm right here Katara, and I'm not going anywhere." He felt her relax, however gradually, against his chest. "You're not actually scared that something like that will happen, are you?" He questioned after a time, genuinely concerned. As the avatar, he was busy, but he did his best to spend as much time with Katara as he could.

"No." She sighed. "I told you, it's all so silly. It's just, even though we're married, some of your older fangirls say that I don't know you or care about you or understand you and they do because their dads are also powerful and I guess…I guess it does get to me sometimes." Aang chuckled softly and Katara looked up at him, puzzled.

"What?" Aang smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears and gently wiping the last traces of tears from her brown cheeks.

"You know me better than anyone, and that was always part of the reason I loved being around you so much. No one could ever take that place. Do you know how hard it is for me to feel like myself around most of those people?" Katara, now curious, shook her head. Aang laughed.

"Well, it's hard. I feel like nothing I'll ever be able to do will live up to their expectations sometimes, which is why I ran away in the first place. If I got angry or upset or felt lost or wanted to cry, they'd see it as me being weak or a failure. You support me through all of that. Besides," He leaned in close to her ear, "if you were forced into an engagement with someone else before we were married, I would've run away with you, as long as you wanted to." At this, Katara giggled, lifting her face to her husband's.

"Aren't you romantic?" She teased, already feeling significantly lighter. Aang shrugged, grinning.

"I try. Now, no more worrying about impossible things like me leaving you?" Katara smiled, her eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Alright. Why did you come out here anyway?" She asked, shifting the subject. In truth, she had been a little worried to wake up finding her husband missing.

"Couldn't sleep." He said simply. "It was warm." Katara smirked, moving her own lips towards her husband's ear.

"Warm, huh?" Slyly, she placed a nibbling kiss just under it, humming softly against his skin. He blushed, his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure before he could even stop himself.

"Well, it just reminded me of-" He stopped suddenly, biting his lip. He could have kicked himself. Katara couldn't know about that!

"Reminded you of what, sweetie?" She asked, seeming genuinely interested. He gave her his best reassuring smile.

"Nothing, it's not important." He hedged.

"Not important?" She echoed, and he felt her warm presence move away from him, causing him to instantly regret the words.

"I must've heard wrong when you said you felt like you could be yourself around me, then." Aang thought his wife was actually angry until he heard the singsong tone in her voice as she scooted away from him.

"No, it's just…it's just…just…" Katara smirked.

"Just what?" She prodded. Aang sighed, frustrated with his sudden inability to speak.

"It's embarrassing." He murmured. Katara softened.

"It can't be that bad." She insisted. When he still looked apprehensive, she continued.

"How many embarrassing things do you know about me?" Aang's shoulder slumped in defeat. Katara had made it clear that this was not something she was going to ignore.

"Alright. It reminded me of…well, when we were younger, my first um, _fantasies_ of us, you know…were on the beach." Katara couldn't help but giggle at his shyness, but found herself blushing as well, suddenly rather intrigued.

"How old were you?" She questioned. Aang looked thoughtful.

"Probably around fourteen. But I dreamed about it earlier than that." He answered. To his surprise, Katara scooted closer to him so that their legs were touching again.

"Will you tell me about it? I won't laugh, I promise." Aang laughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, I could…are you sure?" He asked. Katara nodded.

"Yeah. I'm curious." Aang chuckled.

"Well, alright then." He licked his lips, trying to think of a good way to begin. How did one go about telling their wife about their first intimate fantasies anyways? "Um…you were out one day, I think, and I was lying in bed, doing nothing and I just started thinking about it. I guess that's when the hormones were really starting to kick in. I didn't want to, at first, because it felt dirty to think about you like that and I wasn't sure you'd want me to, but I couldn't help it. I'm sorry." He apologized. Katara giggled.

"Don't be." She assured. "I probably would've been more flattered than upset, even then." Aang's eyes widened.

"Really?" Katara nodded.

"You weren't the only one who thought about it, Sweetie. Now, keep going." Aang laughed.

"Okay, okay. Anyways, so I sort of let my thoughts go and I just imagined us on a beach at sunset, kissing and stuff. You told me you loved me and I said the same, and that you were beautiful." He paused here, smiling. "Then you told me you wanted me and we undressed and laid down and kissed some more…and you know…it just happened." He looked over at her and smiled shyly. "It was nice." Katara nudged his bare feet with her own, smiling coyly back.

"I wonder what Sokka would've thought if he knew you'd been thinking about having s-"

"Shh." Aang interrupted, giving her a familiar grin.

"It's not having sex. When I think about you, it's _making love."_ He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her and it was all she could do to not burst into a fit of giggles. Instead, she gave him a sly smile of her own.

"Oh Aang, you do know how to make a woman swoon." She said playfully, falling dramatically onto his shoulder. He shrugged easily, wrapping an arm around her.

"Well," he replied, smiling, "it's a good thing I'm here to catch you then." At last, Katara gave into the urge to laugh, nightmares completely forgotten as Aang laughed with her, a peaceful smile spreading across his lips when they quieted and looked out over the ocean.

"That does sound nice, though." Katara murmured after a minute, turning her face to Aang's again. He blushed, knowing even without her specifying what she was referring to.

"You think so too?" Katara nodded.

"I do. Besides, no time like the present, right?" Aang grinned.

"I guess not." He agreed and Katara leaned over to kiss his cheek softly. He wrapped her in his arms again and she began to place soft, slow kisses along his neck and bare shoulders.

"I love you." She murmured between kisses, hearing his regular breath turn into barely controlled pants under her lips. By now, she had memorized all of his most sensitive areas, explored all of the most secret places on his body that no one else would ever know, and he knew the same of her. A low moan emitted from the back of his throat and his eyes fluttered shut. Her hands began to skim along his chest and stomach, fingers dipping just below his navel before coming back up. This time however, it was she who was caught by surprise. Aang interrupted his wife's gentle touches and wrapped her in his arms, one hand running down over her backside to capture one leg and swing it over his so that she was straddling him. He grinned at her.

"I love you too. And you really are beautiful." In response, Katara cupped his face in her hands, bringing their lips together in a long, slow kiss. Aang's hands moved down her back and then her legs, one creeping under her nightdress and caressing her abdomen and inner thighs, purposefully skipping over the area he knew she wanted him to go. In response, she shifted her weight on him so that only their undergarments prevented them from coming together right then.

"Katara..." He groaned her name longingly as she broke the kiss, and as she looked in his eyes, she lost almost all resolve for teasing him. He was giving her his best polar bear-puppy eyes.

"Oh Aang." She sighed. "You're not being fair." A corner of his mouth twitched upwards.

"I know." He murmured. "I'm sorry Sweetie. I'll make it up to you though, Avatar's promise." Knowing she now had the advantage, Katara leaned down and placed her lips against his ear.

"Right now?" She asked. Aang responded by slipping his hands beneath his wife's nightdress once more and in one swift motion, lifting it over her head. He then slid her off of his lap and laid her gently in the warm sand beneath them so that he was above her.

"If you want." He murmured lowly.

"I do." Katara replied, sliding her legs around Aang's as he captured her lips in a kiss once more. Katara used her feet to work off his pants as his caressed the bare skin of her stomach, detaching his lips from hers to place a series of kisses along her throat. Allowing her hands to wander, Katara skimmed her fingers along his stomach as he had done to her, pausing to stroke his hip just above the line of his undergarments. He buried his face against her collarbone, gasping out her name. She couldn't help but smirk in triumph, even as she herself longed to go further. She coaxed him into a position laying beside her, and he watched with bated breath as her lips travelled the length of his body, hands working quickly and quietly to remove his last piece of clothing, placing a single kiss where her hands had been just moments ago before returning to his face, feeling him shudder under her touch.

His eyes shone at her in the dark in that familiar look that always made her heart stop and her whole body heat up, breathing heavily. That look meant only one thing, and was reserved for her and her alone. She was practically trembling as his warm hands worked their way along the bare skin along her ribcage, fingers finding their way under her bindings and unraveling them. She arched against him, murmuring his name as her underwrappings fell away from her body and he caressed what lay beneath, dipping his head to kiss gently but hungrily along her collarbone. It was odd, she mused. How this with anyone else would be completely and utterly repulsive to her, but with Aang, it always felt like the best thing in the world. How he had won her trust so effortlessly and how much she relished these moments with him. Or perhaps, she thought as he met her eyes and gave her the most caring, loving smile and she traced that line of the tattoo along his muscled back, it wasn't so odd. She would follow that smile to the ends of the earth. He leaned forward and placed an innocent, loving kiss on her forehead as he pushed away her undergarments. She kicked them off, unable to contain her smile as Aang nuzzled a second kiss on her cheek, his bare chest pressing against hers.

Holding her around the waist, he maneuvered himself back on top of her, his manhood pressing against her folds. She kissed him, nudging her hips up to meet his and allowing him to slide inside. He buried his face in her throat, his hot breath warming her skin, the sound of the waves in the background muted by the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. She wrapped her arms around him, tracing the tattoo on the back of his head down his neck and resting her head on his shoulder so that she could whisper into his ear.

"Is this as good as your fantasy?" She asked quietly. Aang shifted so that he could lean his forehead against hers.

"So much better." He answered, nuzzling her nose affectionately. Katara lifted her hips against his again and he responded by pressing back.

"Good." She smiled and he began to move inside of her, causing her breath to quicken and her legs to quiver even as she circled them around his hips. She covered his face in kisses, occasionally nipping at his ear when he would reach deep inside of her, causing her to whimper softly or gasp out his name. He would purr or groan in response, holding her tightly against him until there was no more space between their bodies. He varied his pace, moving slowly and sensually when Katara's breath caught in her throat and more quickly when she arched against him in urgency. Still, he was gentle, always so gentle and loving and Aang.

"Aang…" She moaned and he paused, tucking a damp strand of hair behind his beloved's ear and giving her that look that made her melt despite the fact that she could have sworn she already had.

"Yeah?" Katara smiled and gave a shuddering sigh.

"I just thought I'd let you know that you're perfect." The look on her husband's face as she uttered the words told her that they'd struck a chord deep inside of him.

"In that case," He murmured in reply. "I'd say we're a pretty good match, seeing as you are too and I love you more than anything." In response, Katara locked her lips with his again and closed her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the blissful feeling of him moving deep within her, her entire body throbbing with pleasure. She stroked the length of his back, stopping only to hold onto him as tightly as she could when she felt his muscles tense as he neared what she knew to be his end. The sound of his voice when he called out her name drowned out every other sound and as she answered him with a keening cry of her own, the world was reduced in just a few precious moments to just the two of them and Aang was hers and hers alone. And then he was kissing her, his warm weight slackening on top of her even as his hold on her remained strong and sure.

"I love you." She said simply when they parted at last, Aang rolling over to lie on his side, still cradling her body against his, eyes sparkling. He kissed her cheek.

"I love you too." They lay together peacefully, relishing each other's company and warmth as the waves continued to crash rhythmically, soothingly onto the shore.


	7. Alone

**A/N: Peekaboo! And hurray for random bouts of inspiration. Happy Spring Break! (if you're on it, anyways). If not, happy almost spring in general!**

* * *

Summer was well on its' way and everyone in Republic City could feel it. Today had been so warm that Aang hadn't even waited to get to his room to wiggle out of the wrap he wore as a shirt. He couldn't complain though, summers in Republic City had so far proven to be far more pleasant than the winters. Quietly, he made his way to the door that opened to the room he shared with Katara, doing his best not to make a sound. It was late, and she, like the last few nights, was probably sleeping. He opened the door and shut it almost silently, pausing when he stepped inside to gaze at the figure on the bed. In the heat, Katara had kicked the blankets off the bed entirely and forfeited her nightgown for the night, laying facing the open window. Her bare figure was illuminated by moonlight. Aang thought she looked beautiful, feeling an intense surge of love for his wife and regretting that he couldn't spend every waking moment by her side. He found himself mesmerized by the way her side rose and fell with each breath she took, taking pleasure in just watching the simple movement. Perhaps it was because he'd already seen more death than anyone should ever have had to, but just watching Katara breathe made him happier than he could explain. He watched as she lifted a hand to run her fingers through her hair and Aang's heart skipped a beat. She was awake.

"Still up?" He asked softly, approaching the bed. Katara instinctively gasped and frantically tried to cover herself, her eyes wide with alarm before softening upon recognizing who the voice belonged to. "Spirits, Aang, I didn't know that was you..." She breathed. Aang laughed.

"Well, who else would it be? Last time I checked, I'm the only one who shares this bed with you." Katara blushed.

"I know, I know. I guess I was just expecting you to be later, sorry." She smiled sheepishly. Aang returned the gesture before tenderly pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Personally, the last thing Aang wanted to do was sleep after coming in to see his wife naked before him, but he wouldn't keep her awake if she didn't want. She however, shook her head, a small smirk twitching on her lips as she brought them close to his ear, dropping the sheet she'd been holding around her.

"Actually, I was thinking that, you know...since it is so hot, maybe it'd be good for you to take all this off too, if you know what I mean." She suggested, her voice just above a whisper. Aang raised his eyebrows, catching her drift and feeling the blood already rush to a certain area of his lower anatomy.

"You think so?" He questioned in a low, heavy tone, fighting back a moan when her hand moved slowly down his chest towards the waistband of his pants. Katara nodded, a slight twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah, I do. I was waiting for you…" Her hand tugged at his sash, which was already slightly loose, fingers brushing against his muscled torso. But he got to her first, sealing his lips to hers, arms winding around her to pull her close, fingers tangling in her hair. The warmth in his core had ignited into a small flame, a wonderful ache filling the cavern of his chest. For a long while they lay just like that, kissing tenderly and quietly, lips occasionally wandering to each others cheeks, necks, and shoulders, chest to chest. Aang moved lower, leaving a moist trail across her stomach and nuzzling her hip before darting his tongue out to taste her, hearing her gasp out his name. He found his way easily through her folds, feeling her grasp his shoulders as she jerked towards him, a breathy whimper escaping her lips as Aang tenderly stroked the inside of her thigh with his fingers. The sounds, coupled with the feeling of her skin and the taste of her caused his arousal to throb painfully but he did his best to ignore it for the time being.

"Aang, Aang…" She tugged at him after a moment, and Aang peered up at her almost innocently from under his lashes, pausing.

"Am I doing something wrong?" He asked worriedly. Katara felt her heart melt.

"No! No, no…I just want to try something." She assured, an adventurous spark appearing in her eye that made Aang shiver.

"Anything." He whispered. "Just tell me what you want me to do."

Silently, he lit the candles on either side of the bed, as well as the lantern that hung from the ceiling with his firebending. He then pushed himself off of the bed, looking back at Katara who was gazing at him raptly, before stepping out of his undergarments. He heard Katara give a soft intake of breath and felt goosbumps rise on his own body from the sound. He wondered how he looked to her right then, standing naked in the middle of the room, face flushed and manhood swollen from their almost-intimacy, sweating slightly from the summer heat, and whether she felt the same way he did. He was making himself entirely vulnerable to her, for he knew he was utterly powerless against her and whatever plans she had for them. The feeling was both thrilling and nerve-wracking all at once.

"Close your eyes." Her voice came to him and he raised an eyebrow at her. She merely grinned, sending an excited chill through Aang.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Please?" She requested. Aang smirked.

"Oh, so you get to look at me, but I can't see you?" He asked. Katara giggled.

"No, you will. Don't you trust me, Aang?" There, she'd gotten him. He allowed his eyes to shut, however reluctant he was to do so with Katara covered only by a sheet before him on their bed. He heard the bedding rustle and then heard her feet touch the ground, though on which side of the bed he couldn't tell-and tiptoe across the wooden floor, surprised that despite the sounds of her footsteps, he couldn't pinpoint her location. Then, they stopped. He stood still as a statue, not sure what to expect, and for a long moment, nothing happened. He swallowed. He couldn't even hear Katara breathing over the sound of the crickets outside, and wondered if she was still even in the room. Had she gotten tired of looking at him and just went back to bed? Or had she left the room entirely without him even noticing?

"Katara?" He asked quietly into the darkness. He understood if she didn't want to be intimate with him right now, but he didn't want to sleep alone, either. He'd gotten so used to, addicted to even, having someone he loved next to him, someone to hold and be held by at night. He received no reply, however, only the sound of footsteps moving across the floor. So she was still there. They stopped just behind him and he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Then, a pair of warm lips were on his neck, and a pair of slender arms wrapped around his torso, a bare body pressing against his equally bare back. His breath stilled and his muscles tensed, as he bit his lower lip against a low moan that threatened to escape at the sensation.

"Can I open my eyes?" He asked longingly. He felt Katara smile against his bare skin.

"Not quite. I'm not done yet. I'll tell you when." She placed a chaste kiss on the back of his shoulder and then glided her fingers down the tattoo on his back, kissing all the way down from his shoulder to his hip, occasionally pausing to nip at or suck the sensitive flesh. Aang shivered, feeling perhaps more exposed and vulnerable than he'd ever felt, but indescribably thrilled all the same. Katara knew him like the back of her hand, she knew all of the most sensitive spots on his body, all of his favorite places to be kissed, exactly where to touch him to make him melt, and he had no choice but to submit to her entirely. She felt his shoulders, traced the paths of his arrows down his arms and then along his spine, all the way over his bottom and then down his legs until the tattoo ended in the middle of his foot. He heard her stand again and then her head was tucked into the groove between his neck and shoulder, her lips against his ear (both of which were turning pink). His breathing quickened, more blood rushing to his already swollen nether regions.

"Katara..." He groaned longingly. She paused.

"I just...I just want to feel you, Aang. Is that okay?" Aang licked his lips and nodded.

"Of course. Do I have to stay still, though? I'm not sure how much longer I can..." It was true. His knees were trembling, and Katara had only just started.

"No. Just keep your eyes closed until I tell you, okay?"

"Okay." He agreed softly. He felt his wife's lips go lower, down past his ear and neck and clavicle, her fingers skimming down his chest and then his abdomen. He tried and failed to bite back a laugh. Katara knew perfectly well he was ticklish there. She smiled, feeling her heart flutter at the sound. She'd always found Aang's ticklishness adorable. It was one of the many boyish qualities he'd never entirely grown out of, and she was glad. He felt her get to her knees, her fingers stilling at his hip before moving inwards. He bit his lip in anticipation, his face scrunching up when her hand closed around his shaft, letting out a breath.

"Okay?" She asked. Aang nodded, swallowing thickly.

"Believe me, Katara, I don't think there's much you can do wrong..." He said, his voice coming out just above a whisper. Still, he felt her fingers shaking slightly as she caressed his length. He reached out and braced himself against their bedside table, afraid his legs would buckle and give out as she placed feathery kisses about his abdomen and inner thighs. He tilted his neck back in languor, his body slowly turning into what felt like a giant, pulsing pile of nerves as Katara explored him, her thumb running gently over the tip. Katara watched his face with fascination, listening as his even, controlled breathing turned into harsh panting under her ministrations. His eyes were now screwed shut, a bead of sweat trickling down his back. His lips trembled slightly. She paused to study him, the way his long lashes fluttered against his pale skin just slightly when she caressed him, how his face seemed to turn redder with each stroke. And to her, he had never looked more beautiful. She placed an open mouthed kiss on the tip, earning a breathless gasp from her husband. She paused.

"Good?" She asked cautiously. Aang nodded vigorously.

"You're amazing. Oh Spirits Katara, you have no idea..." The words dissolved into a low moan. If she kept that up, Aang wasn't sure how long he'd be able to control himself. He could feel his manhood pulsing painfully, aching for release and he he'd barely even touched her. He was now fighting a battle of dominance within himself. He wanted to stop her, to save himself for what he hoped was to come, but on the other hand she felt so indescribably good, better than anyone had ever made him feel.

"Katara..." He managed to get out. She paused, and for a moment he thought he might die, but he forced himself through the momentary feeling of withdrawal, gaining control for the first time over the raw nerve that had become his body.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked anxiously. Aang shook his head fervently.

"No, no, that's not it at all. This is incredible...I just...I don't want to finish. Not yet. But I will if you keep going." His face burned at the confession. Surely Katara had been able to tell by the sounds he was making and the way his knees shook that he was close, but somehow vocalizing what he actually felt was embarrassing. He didn't want Katara to think he couldn't control himself.

"Alright." He heard her agree. Then, he felt her get to her feet and suddenly her body was pressed flush against his, her lips on his mouth, kissing him firmly. He moaned into the kiss, circling his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. He could feel his throbbing arousal prodding gently at her inner thigh, only heightening his longing. Detaching his lips from hers, he went aggressively after the soft skin at the base of her jaw, just under her ear, licking and kissing all along the area, doing all he could to repay her for what she'd given him. He felt her hips gyrate against his, and suddenly she was leading him backwards, back onto the bed. He felt his back recline against the mattress, her climbing over him, straddling him...Then, suddenly, she stopped.

"You can open your eyes now." She said breathlessly. Aang felt a jolt of surprise, having completely forgotten that his eyes had been closed in the first place. He did so, to be greeted by the sight of Katara above him, entirely without the sheet she'd covered herself with earlier, her hair falling forward into his face. And she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Wow." He breathed, sliding his fingers down her shoulder, all the way along her arm until he could take her hand. She blushed and smiled shyly at him.

"Surprised?" She asked. Aang nudged her hips suggestively.

"You're incredible." He murmured, then paused. "You didn't tell me you were gonna do...all that..." Katara blushed.

"I didn't either, but then you were just so irresistible that I had to touch." She grinned. Aang laughed.

"Really?" He asked. "I thought you'd gotten bored and left for a little while there." He admitted. Katara's eyes widened.

"Of course not! I'm sorry you thought that...I just got caught up in admiring you, is all." She said truthfully. Aang grinned slyly.

"I can relate. That describes my entire life since meeting you." he returned. Now it was Katara's turn to blush.

"Stop it." She murmured. Aang merely folded his arms behind his head.

"It's true. I was a miracle I could even function. Besides, any guy would if they just so happened to travel and live with a beautiful princess who also just happens to be the kindest, most fun woman around." Katara giggled.

"I'm not a princess, Aang."

"Your dad's the chief of the Southern Watertribe. Though I guess you're right, now that you're an adult by water tribe standards, you'd be a queen." Katara seemed to think for a moment before she pinned her husband's wrists down firmly against the mattress, taking him by surprise, and lowered her lips to his ear.

"Then you, Aang, are my King." She whispered.

"No." He refused, shaking his head. "Just one lucky airbender." His still aching arousal was an inch from slipping inside of her. "Do you want to...?" He asked in a hushed voice. She was still on his lap, leaning over his chest so that they were cheek to cheek. He felt her nod.

"Yeah, I do. If you don't mind it like this." Aang shook his head vigorously.

"Not at all. Anything you want, Katara." In response, his wife inched her hips forward just slightly, shifting so that just the tip of Aang's swollen length was inside of her. She wobbled slightly at first, momentarily losing her balance before Aang caught her hands, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I've got you." He murmured, slowly sliding his hands up her arms and down to her waist, gently stroking her stomach and sides. She lowered herself onto him slowly, wincing just slightly as she adjusted to his girth, feeling him penetrate more deeply than she'd previously known possible. Aang flicked his gaze up to hers.

"Okay?" He asked carefully. Katara nodded.

"Yeah." She said breathlessly.

"Good." Aang agreed. Katara rocked her hips, cautiously at first, against his, watching with adoration as his eyes fluttered closed in bliss, gasping out her name in encouragement. He opened them after a moment, pulling her down flat against him, bringing them closer. "I wish…" He whispered against her hot, sweat-moistened skin "I wish this could last forever." Katara kissed at a sensitive spot on his throat, silently relishing the way his breath hitched at the sensation.

"Me too." She murmured, goosebumps creeping their way up her flesh as Aang's hand moved up her side to caress her breast, allowing his fingers to trail in the valley between them, his thumb rubbing gently over the pink peak. He lifted his hips to meet her eagerly, burying his head into the side of her neck and arching to get closer still. Soon, Katara found herself clutching desperately at his back, grinding against him to meet him and whispering hushed encouragements. "Aang…." She gasped out his name as he nuzzled her, laying a trail of gentle nips along her skin.

"Mm?" He paused for just a minute, listening.

"Nothing…nothing. You just feel so good." Aang smiled against her neck, gently fingering a sweat moistened curl of her hair.

"I love you." He answered, pulling her in for a long, languid kiss.

Katara clutched him close. She took almost as much pleasure in just watching Aang's eyes flutter and his face contort in ecstasy as she did from actually feeling him inside of her. He scattered kisses over her face, his low groans coupling with her breathy gasps as they made love. He took one of her hands, lacing their fingers together and giving a soft squeeze. They connected in deep, languid strokes, Katara's soft inner walls squeezing Aang as tightly as he held her in his arms. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder, feeling herself nearing her peak and struggling to control her breathing as she frantically kissed every inch of skin she could reach, Aang panting against her ear, indicating to her that he was not far behind.

"Oh…Katara…" He breathed. "I can't…" She felt him straining beneath her, her muscles tightening around him. Aang screwed his eyes shut and a desperate whimper escaped his lips as Katara gyrated against him, the heat between them peaking. Aang's body gave a great shudder as he groaned out her name, feeling his beloved tumble over the edge with him. For several moments after, all was quiet but for soft panting. When she caught her breath again and Aang lay on his back beside her, Katara rested her head on his chest again, kissing it gently and cuddling into his warmth. He stroked her hair tiredly, a smile on his lips. In that moment, he couldn't imagine anywhere he'd rather be. This was right. Katara, the love of his life nestled safely in his arms, eyes closed in bliss. No, he knew he wouldn't trade this moment for anything.

His fingers hit upon a snag in her long, damp mane and he pushed himself up one elbow, reaching for the hairbrush Katara kept on the bedside table and then coaxing her to sit up slightly before beginning to work gently through the sweat-moistened tangles. He heard Katara sigh contentedly and when he finished, he swept the hair aside to place a wet kiss on the back of her neck, wrapping his arms around her bare waist. She leaned back against him into his arms, rolling her eyes up to meet his gaze and offering him a drowsy smile. Aang exhaled happily into her hair.

"Happy?" She asked him softly, tracing the arrow tattoos down his arms to his hands with her fingers.

"Happiest man in the world." He answered dreamily. "I love you so much…" Feeling his naked body pressed against her was almost enough to make Katara turn around and straddle him again, but she refrained. He was tired, his lids drooping and his head growing heavy where it rested on her shoulder. She turned around and kissed him before settling down on the bed facing him, tucking her head comfortably under his chin when he followed.

"Love you too."


End file.
